


Watching Ultron

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: MCU Watching Fics [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fangirl Peter, Fangirl Shuri, I think you can call this angst???, Multi, Slight Character Bashing, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: After the Avengers watch Infinity War, they are ready to start End Game!!!Unforunately, Tony took the only DVD Player they could use to get repaired earlier that day. Now, boredom has taken hold of the world's (and galaxy's) greatest heroes, causing them to resort to watch a movie that half the assembled have only ever heard passing remarks made on the news...





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! Finally did it!!!
> 
> I want to thank everybody that asked for this fic, for giving me the inspiration and assurance to put this out there. 
> 
> Please read the notes at the end... I have so much to say.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

"Why isn't this working?!?" Carol whined at Vision, who was crouching near the DVD player with her.

Vision considers the disk on his finger tips, and then looks at the malfunctioning player.

"It seems like this disk is Blu-Ray. Mr. Stark is having that fixed for a few hours." Several people send glares in Tony's direction, which he responds to by sticking his tongue out... like a child.

"How long until it is repaired?" T'Challa asks, leaning on Okoye's shoulder.

"About 2 and a half hours." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice announces on the speakers. Groans ensue.

Peter leans his head on a strangely maternal looking Valkyrie. "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

And then a phone rang.

It was strange, or funny (to Shuri at least), because the phone had belonged to Peter Parker. Peter jumped up immediately and walked to the back of the room, groaning as he looked at the caller ID. "My friend, Ned..." He then looks at all of them. "I'm gonna take this..."

"DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM!" Several people shouted, and Peter turned to them, startled. Bucky sighed, "You're one of the few fun people in this room. Don't leave us!"

Peter puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture, and then answers the facetime.

"DUDE!" Came a loud voice from the terribly cracked phone. "Do you still have that set of Avenger's posters?"

Peter's face went from cream to tomato as if dye had been mixed into his skin tone. "That- that is not a thing that I have!" Peter scrambled, looking anywhere but the general direction of the Avengers, and a cracked up Shuri. "Why are you asking?"

"Because me and MJ are doing a project about famous groups that broke up... and One Direction was already taken!"

A girl's voice: "We literally could've taken anything else-"

"ANYWAY! Do you have them!?!" And then Shuri got a little louder. "Are you hanging out with someone? I thought that I was your only friend!"

Val and Tony both looked like they were having a hard time controlling themselves.

"Okay... first, MJ is standing right behind you! And she recently said that she did not feel embarrassed to be seen around me!" Wanda and Natasha turned their heads toward Peter, eyebrows raised. "Second, I don't have to tell you who I hang out with!"

"SEE LOKI, THE BOY IS QUITE ASSERTIVE!" Thor's booming voice shouted. Everybody turns glares at him, and Thor just asks, "What?"

"OMG! Is that THOR!" The boy cried.

Peter shakes his head, "NO! Uh-uh!"

"Does he have a phone? A computer?" Came the erratic question.

Thor shouted, "NO. AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I'D NEED THEM!!!" Dr. Strange took a calming breath, while Wong and the Cloak of Levitation gently patted his shoulders encouragingly.

"Ohmy,Godohmy,Godohmy,G-"

"BYE!" Peter yelled and then hung up the phone. He then turned to the rest of the assembled group. "And, I only had those posters because-"

Wanda shook her head, "Oh, we don't want to know!"

Peter took a dejected seat next to Val again, and then turned to where Shuri and Carol were going through a triple decker carrier. "What's that?"

"These are all the movies of you guys that I've collected," Carol smiles as Shuri starts rifling through the container.

Shuri giggled, "This is the best thing ever!" Taking a few discs out, Shuri smiled. "Spider Man: Homecoming?" Peter's ears pinkened. "Who's the girl on the cover?" Shuri asks with a raised eyebrow.

Peter leaned forward and stared at the cover, his face darkening redly. "That's my... friend? MJ."

"Oooh!" Tony, Scott, and Valkyrie sing-songed at the same time.

"Stop! She barely likes me as a friend!" Peter protests.

Tony wipes an imaginary tear from his cheek. "They grow up so fast!"

"What else do you see?" Peter questioned hurriedly.

"Uh... OH MY, GOD!" Sheri shouts and presents a case of Captain America: Winter Soldier. "Are you wearing face paint?" Bucky blushed.

" Hmm... Ant Man..." Scott whooped with joy. "Guardians Of the Galaxy... Vol. 2? Old much?" Drax just barely managed to stop Quill from reaching the princess. " Thor: Ragnarok..." Shuri gave Carol an interested look.

" Christmas." Carol assures her.

Shuri inspects every movie in the case, offering mocks and unwanted commentary to the others. Finally, she finishes... looking at a total of 19 movies.

"There's one missing!" She announces.

Carol's poster straightens, "No there's not." She says a little too quickly.

"Yeah there is. It goes straight from Guardians of the Galaxy to Ant Man, and there's a hole in between. A missing movie."

"What aren't you showing us, Carol?" Steve asks defensively.

"I was under strict orders." Carol sighs.

Tony straightens. "By who?"

"Nat." Carol whispers. Everyone gives eachother strange looks. "Not just her... but... she threatened me if I so much as had it in view. It's... I saw it... I don't blame her."

Wanda tilts her head, "What movie was it?"

Carol takes a deep breath, hunching her shoulders as if to prepare for some sort of onslaught. "Avengers: Age of Ultron."

The effect was almost contagious. All of the Avengers started yelling at eachother. Wanda hid her face in a startled Gamora's shoulder as Bruce glared at her, and both Natasha and Clint glared at Bruce... though for different reasons. Tony and Steve started to get into a heated debate over which side was better. And Peter Parker, poor, innocent Peter Parker looked between all the angry adults and asked loud and clear, "What's Avengers: Age of Ultron?"

Everyone instantly stilled, staring at the young boy as if he was crazy. "I actually don't know what Age of Ultron is either." Bucky peeps up, and the Guardians and 2/3 of the Asgardians nod along with him.

"It's..." Tony sighs rubbing a hand down his face, "It's a long story..."

Shuri shrugs and says peppily, "Well, why don't you take it from the top!" The young woman grabs Carol's duffel bag and presents a glossy and beautifully pictured cover, with Avengers: Age of Ultron in bright, red letters.

"How did you know it was in there?" Carol exclaims, her face reddening.

Shuri shrugs, "I find things." Shuri then turns to the rest of the wide-eyed group. "Think of it this way, we all get to know you guys a bit better. You guys work on some things. And we pass the next two hours."

Wanda whispers, "It's just... we're not... most of us aren't at our best..." She trails off, hiding her face in Gamora's shoulder again. 

Peter shrugs, "Come on! How bad could you guys be?!?" They all shared nervous looks.

Finally, Nat relented. "I'm good with playing it, if you guys are."

One by one, they all nodded hessitantly. 

"GREAT!" Shuri jumps up, and takes the normal version of the disc out and placing it in the player.

The lights dim, an excited and nervous tension breaks out through all the participants.

The Marvel logo blares.

"What is with, Marvel Studios?" Valkyrie asks Carol.

Carol turns to her, stunned. "Captain Marvel, Marvel Studios..."

"Ohhh..." Val murmurs, gently running her hand through Peter's hair as the young teen leans on her.

"Can you all shut up!" Strange asks, and the first scene starts.


	2. Battle For Loki's Scepter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Captain Marvel week!!!
> 
> Okay, so I had to write this chapter like 3 times because of my lack of saving my progress. This movie is kind of angsty, and I'm not that great with angst in these fics... so please tell me how I'm doing. I really need the feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

"I'm so excited!" Shuri squeals, hitting Vision's arm repeatedly.

Vision nods, "So, you've said."

 

**(We see Loki's scepter)**

 

Loki makes a face of mock surprise, his hands going to his face and his lips forming an 'o'. (;o;)

 

_**(Distant explosion)** _

**(Wanda and Pietro appear)**

 

"Oh my, God! That's you!" Peter squeals, pointing at Wanda. "Where are you."

Wanda hides her face in Mantis' shoulder, unable to meet the young boy's eyes.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill.**

**(Wanda grabs Pietro's hand)**

 

Shuri glares daggers at the screen. "Who's that?" She says, a little too pointedly.

Wanda tilts her head at the young woman, while Natasha cackles into her glass.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: We are under attack!**

_**(Soldiers shout indistinctively)** _

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: We are under attack!**

**(Soldiers grab guns and get ready for attack)**

 

"Are... you... like... held hostage... or something?" Peter asks naiively, blinking innocently at Wanda.

Wanda hides her eyes. "It's like kicking a puppy."

 

**(Several minutes of the Avengers easily fighting the soldiers, and being an amazing team)**

 

"What happened to your hair?" Okoye unkindly asks the big blonde man on the floor , who is staring longingly at Mjolnir and his long, blonde locks.

Valkyrie whoops and cheers. "Finally! Hulk!" People give her disgruntled expressions. "What? He's awesome!" 

"Finally! Someone who speaks my language!" Tony roars. "Hulk fanclub! Over here!"

Bruce grumbles, "I hate you all."

 

**(AVENGERS SLO-MO POSE)**

 

"Wow. You guys were so in-sync, and such a great team..." T'Challa murmurs. "What happened?"

 

**(Iron Man flies at the building, but is knocked away by a force field)**

**Iron Man: Shit!**

**Captain America: Language!**

 

Everyone goes silent, until Rocket says, "What the hell, Steve?"

Everyone else responds, "LANGUAGE!"

Steve plants his head into his hands, and doesn't look back up.

 

**Captain America: J.A.R.V.I.S, what's the view from upstairs?**

**J.A.R.V.I.S: The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken.**

 

Several eyes go wide. "What- the- who- he- you- WHAT?" Shuri stammers, looking between Vision and the screen, pointing every which way. 

Vision nods, "That was my original programming."

"That at least explains the accent." Shuri murmurs, still looking disbelieving at the satellite that used to be her friend.

 

**(Thor fights a few guys)**

**Thor: Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it. At long last.**

**(Natasha is a total badass and takes out several guards)**

 

Several people whoop. Clint shrugs, "I could do that too, you know... if I stretched." 

Wanda rolls her eyes fondly, "No you can't."

"Shut up!" Clint mumbles.

 

**Black Widow: "At long last" is lasting a little long, boys.**

**(Clint aims his bow and arrow against the lasers)**

**Hawkeye: Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.**

 

"HEY!" Scott says enthusiastically. "That's you!" He points at Clint, and Clint blinks at him.

"Yeah, I've been shown a few times."

Scott shrugs, "I never noticed you."

Valkyrie, after several pushes from Thor, restrains Clint from strangling the Ant Man.

 

**Iron Man: Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said "Language"?**

**Captain America: I know.**

**(Steve throws his motorcycle at some goons)**

 

"That was the destruction of a perfectly good motorcycle." Bucky laments, sorrowfully.

Steve shrugs. "Stark'll just buy another."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, STEVE!" Bucky snaps, still looking at the destroyed motorcycle. Steve puts his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

**Captain America: Just slipped out.**

**(In the Hydra research base, Wolfgang Von Strucker appears)**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Who gave us the order to attack?**

**Soldier 1: Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers.**

**Soldier 2: They landed in the far woods. The perimeter guard panicked.**

 

"Lol" Scott says enthusiastically. (Pronounced: "low-l")

Shuri shakes her head. "Don't say that... ever."

 

**(Strucker whispers to Doctor List)**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: They have to be after the scepter.**

**(Louder)**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Can we hold them?**

**Soldier 1: They're the Avengers.**

 

A few, soft laughs bubble up from the crowd.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Deploy the rest of the tanks. Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit may make them close ranks.**

 

"I take offense to that!" Clint yells.

Tony smirks, "You finally admitting that you're weak?"

"SHUT-UP, STARK!"

 

**(Whispered to Doctor List)**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Everything we've accomplished... But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough.**

**Doctor List: Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins.**

 

Shuri spits her drink back into her cup. "TWINS?!?" She barks, her throat sore.

Wanda nods, "Did you not notice?" Several people shake their heads, while Natasha breaks out into silent laughter.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Gamora says. They'd been talking a lot. She didn't see how Wanda would've left this out.

Wanda sighed, "'Had' being the opperative word." Most people went silent.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: It's too soon.**

**(Wanda and Pietro both look like zombies)**

**Doctor List: It's what they signed up for.**

 

 

Peter's face falls. "'Signed up for'? You- you- the- the bad guys?"

"'Bad guys' is really a relative term." Wanda laughed, but their was no humor in it.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: My men can hold them.**

**(More soldiers are sent out)**

**J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, the city is taking fire.**

 

Tony tears up slightly, before throwing himself into Rhodey's chest. "I MISS HIM!"

"I know, Tony." Rhodey sighs, gently rubbing his friend's back.

"HE WAS THE BEST ASSISTANT A MAN COULD ASK FOR!" 

"Thanks Tony." Nat grumbles.

"I'm telling Miss Potts!" A voice came onto the intercom.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Tony yells.

 

**Iron Man: Well, we know Strucker's not gonna worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion.**

**(The Iron Legion race to the city)**

**Iron Legion: This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage.**

**(A small boy starts to wander away from his older sister)**

**Zrinka: Costel!**

**(She catches her brother)**

**Iron Legion: We will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help.**

**Sokovians: Avengers, go home!**

 

"I thought the Avengers were supposed to be the good guys!" Quill says, surprised.

Wanda shakes her head. "Not in Sokovia."

 

**(An angry Sokovian throws his bottle at an Iron Legion drone and the crowd cheers)**

**Iron Legion: We are here to help.**

**(Graffiti of Iron Man holding weapons with dollar signs painted over his head are spray painted on to the wall)**

 

"What the hell!" Tony yells. "Why- that's just rude!"

Wanda looks at him, startled. "What? That's one of the nicer things about you on the walls. One person wrote 'Litso mopsa, durno pakhnushchiy, master voyny ... Eto, veroyatno, nenavidit detey'."

Natasha snorts into her glass. "Really?"

Wanda blushes, "I may be taming it... a lot."

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: We will not yield! The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!**

**Soldiers: No surrender!**

**(Whispers to the doctor)**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: I am going to surrender.**

 

"Coward!" Neubla and Gamora crow at the T.V.

 

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: You delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been...**

**Doctor List: The twins.**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: They are not ready to take on...**

**Doctor List: No, no, no, I mean...**

**(Wanda and Pietro are gone)**

**Doctor List: The twins.**

**(A blur races out of an old rail road)**

 

 

"WHAT THE..." Strange murmurs, staring at the blue blur. 

Wanda smirks, "Have you finally seen something that you aren't a total know-it-all about?" She asks, but the question is still heavily laced with sadness.

 

**(Clint dodges lasers, and then shoots an arrow... which Pietro catches)**

**(Ducking out from cover to shoot another arrow, Clint is flipped by Pietro)**

**Pietro Maximoff: You didn't see that coming?**

 

Clint and Wand both simultaneously wince. "God, I could not stand that kid." Clint murmurs, but his voice is weighed down with affection, even as he says it.

"He is my favorite in this movie, right now." Shuri declares, staring at Pietro.

Wanda rolls her eyes. "And... it starts now."

 

**(Pietro runs off, Clint tries and fails to aim an arrow at him, and then gets hit by a laser)**

**(Natasha sees this and runs to her friend)**

**Black Widow: Clint!**

**(Steve is also hit by Pietro, but manages to land on his feet)**

 

"That should not be possible!" Drax yells, pointing at the screen.

Sam puts his arms out like he's making a point. "See, Steve! It is not possible for a normal human to do that! So stop expecting it from all of us!" All the new Avengers nod along with Sam's words, and Steve looks offended and ganged up on.

 

**Captain America: We have an Enhanced in the field.**

**Black Widow: Clint's hit!**

**(Natasha tries to stabilize Clint)**

**Black Widow: Somebody want to deal with that bunker?**

**(Hulk smashes the laser)**

 

"Hulk fanclub, unite!" Tony raises his fist, and Valyrie throws a bottle right on his knuckles. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" She says, not sounding particularly sorry. "Not leaving this spot for the life of me."

 

**Black Widow: Thank you.**

**(Steve hits a few more bad guys)**

**Captain America: Stark, we really need to get inside.**

**Iron Man: I'm closing in.**

**(He shoots and gets shot at)**

**Iron Man: J.A.R.V.I.S, am I closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?**

**J.A.R.V.I.S: There's a particle wave below the north tower.**   **  
**

 

Tony starts tearing up again, and Rhodey lends a supporting hand on his shoulder. "He was the best friend a guy could ask for!!!" Tony wails.

Rhodey looks thoroughly offended and tries to take his hand away, but Tony clings to his wrist and cries, "Please don't leave me!"

 

**Iron Man: Great, I want to poke it with something.  
**

**(Tony sends a missile out, and the forcefield goes down)**

**Iron Man: The drawbridge is down, people.  
**

**Thor: The Enhanced?  
**

**Captain America: He's a blur. All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't.  
**

**Black Widow: Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac.  
**

**Thor: I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone, the better. You and Stark secure the scepter.  
**

 

Loki blinks, "Why would the strongest member leave the actual muscle part up to... those two?" Tony throws popcorn at the back of Loki's head.

 

**Captain America: Copy that.  
**

**(Soldiers and tanks line up in front of Thor and Steve)**

**Thor: Looks like they're lining up.**

**Captain America: Well, they're excited.  
**

**(The two use Mjolnir and the shield to knock down all the soldiers and tanks)**

 

"Captain Lightning!" Thor roars, and bumps fists with Steve.

Shuri's mouth drops, "You two made a name for yourselves?"

"Yeah!" Steve says enthusiastically, "You know, when we decided we couldn't handle Tony anymore and went solo together."

Tony nods, "'When', not 'if'."

 

**Thor: Find the scepter.  
**

**Iron Man: And for gosh sake, watch your language!**

**Captain America: That's not going away any time soon.  
**

 

Peter and Shuri shake their heads and both say at the same time, "Never."

 

**(Tony flies into the castle through a window, and a bunch of soldiers start shooting at him)**

**Iron Man: Guys, stop. We gotta talk this through.  
**

**(Tony sends missiles that incapacitate the soldiers)**

**Tony Stark: It was a good talk.  
**

**Random Soldier: No, it wasn't.**

 

A few more soft laughs.

 

**(Doctor List is deleting files when Tony incapacitates him, and then steps out of his suit)**

**Tony Stark: Sentry mode. Okay, Jarvis, you know. I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ.  
**

**(In the forest)**

**Black Widow: We're locked down out here.  
**

**Captain America: Then get to Banner. Time for a lullaby.  
**

 

"It doesn't work!" Thor yells. "IT DOESN'T WORK!" Valkyrie starts rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, and ignores the soft wolf whistle that Nat throws her way.

 

**(In the lab)**

**Tony Stark: I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick.  
**

**J.A.R.V.I.S: The wall to your left. I'm reading steel reinforcement... and an air current.  
**

 

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door!" Shuri whispers excitedly.

 

**Tony Stark: Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door.  
**

 

Shuri instantly lets the excitement leave her.

 

**(Tony presses the wall and it opens)**

**Tony Stark: Yay.  
**

**(Back in the forest, Black Widow is getting to Hulk)**

**Black Widpw: Hey, big guy.** **Sun's getting real low.**

**(After an intricate hand movement, Hulk turns back to Bruce Banner)**

 

"NO!" Thor yells. "How come it worked for you, and not me?" He yells at Nat.

Wanda sighs, "I'm pretty sure that the lullaby mostly works for who is saying it, not exactly what is said..." She trails off as both Bruce and Nat send glares her way. "Or, I could be completely wrong, and you just don't have a calming presence." Thor nods, like this was exactly what he was expecting.

 

**(In the castle, Steve finds Wolfgang)**

**Captain America: Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug.  
**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**

**Captain America: Well, then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?  
**

**Wolfgang Von StruckerDon't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope.**

**(Wanda appears from the shadows with red eyes, and sneaks up behind Steve)**

 

"I... am... Groot..." Groot whispers.

Loki whispers something to Scott and Scott nods. "Groot's right. WTF, Wanda. WTF."

 

**Captain America: I'll put it right under "illegal human experimentation". How many are there?**

**(Wanda sends Captain America down the stairs, and then walks as if possessed through the double doors... which slam shut as soon as she's behind them)**

 

Okoye and Drax both jump onto their couch (or beanbag) mates. 

"Witchcraft!" Okoye yells, pointing a shaky finger at Wanda. "Possession!" 

"You know, this old lady that used to babysit me used to tell me that I would get possessed. And also have demon spawn. Is their a correlation?" She asks the group, and several people turn their heads away from her.

 

**Captain America: We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage.  
**

**Wolfgang Von Strucker: You'll have to be faster than...**

**(Steve uses his shield to knock Strucker out)** **  
**

**(Tony walks into the secret room, to find the large aliens they fought in New York)**

 

"Crap." A few swear softly, but enough people say it that it echoes through the room.

 

**Captain America: Guys, I got Strucker.  
**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, I got something bigger.**

**(Tony notices the half-built robots and then notices the scepter)**

**Tony Stark: Thor, I got eyes on the prize.**

**(Wanda sneaks up behind Stark, and puts her magic into his hea** **d)**

 

Wanda's face whitens, as do several of the other present.

"How..." Nat whispers, but she seems effected. "How are you this sneaky, and yet you failed the spy test?"

Wanda curses under her breath.

 

_**(The huge aliens have come to life, as have some Chitauri)** _

 

"No..." Tony whispers, at the same time that Wanda flies in between Shuri and Vision.

"Hide me..." She whispers tucking herself against the synthezoid.

 

_**(Tony is standing on a rock where he sees all of his friends brutally and hauntingly murdered)** _

 

"What are we watching?" T'Challa whispers, staring at the screen.

 

_**(Coming over to Steve to feel his pulse, the Captain wraps his hand around his wrist)** _

_** Steve Rogers: You could have saved us. ** _

_**(Steve goes lifeless)** _

**_Steve Rogers' Voice: Why didn't you do more? _  
**

**(Tony comes back to reality, and Wanda stares wide-eyed at the genius)**

 

"Wait..." Steve murmurs. "Wanda?"

"Yeah?" She whispers, her voice kind of squeaky.

"Can you _see_ the visions you give?"

"Did... did I not mention that?" She whispers, and then hides herself as Natasha tries to jump over Vision to get to the young woman.

 

**(Pietro runs into the room, lunging for Stark, but Wanda holds him back)**

**Pietro Maximoff: We're just gonna let him take it?**

**(Wanda smiles creepily, and Tony grabs the scepter)**

 

"I don't like that smile." Quill murmurs.

"I do!" Loki and Nebula say enthusiastically.

Peter shakes his head, "The news didn't mention this..."

 

**(AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON LOGO)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I personally love the Hulk. That's just me... and Val and Tony.
> 
> What Wanda said was Russian, if anybody wanted to try and use Google Translate.
> 
> So, I'm calculating about 15 chapters in total. I'm gonna try to update every Monday. These chapters are a lot longer than Infinity War's, so if I cut down the battle scenes a little bit and then just put everyone's thoughts after the cut, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! 'Til next time <3<3<3


	3. Birth of Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK...
> 
> Saw Captain Marvel, and serious question: How soon is too soon to start writing about the movie??? (Just kidding) I have so much new inspiration!!! End Game is next, people!
> 
> I just realized that I didn't really put a seating chart to where everyone is sitting in this one, and I don't want this to be difficult to follow. So, here it is:
> 
> Sofa in the middle of the room: Natasha, Vision, Wanda, Shuri  
> Sofa to the right: Gamora, Mantis  
> Two-person loveseat: Drax, Peter Q.  
> Beanbag in the back: Groot, Rocket, Nebula  
> Beanbag closer to the TV: Okoye, T'Challa  
> Floor: Bruce, Loki, Thor, Valkyrie, Scott, Clint, Carol  
> Three Stools behind the middle sofa: Peter P, Tony, Rhodey  
> Three armed chairs right next to eachother on the left of the middle sofa: Bucky, Steve, Sam  
> One armed chair to the right of the 'right' sofa: Dr. Strange  
> One foldable chair right next to Strange: Wong
> 
> If you get this, great! I know this is different from where they're seated during 'The End Credit Scenes' but I started writing the seating arrangement from 'The Movie' instead, so sorry to anyone that was keeping track of that. Please let me know if this helps.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 "Well," Scott sighs, "Raise your hand if you're officially depressed." Nearly everyone, except for the 'officially' Avengers and Carol, raise their hands.

Carol snorts. "We haven't even gotten to the depressing parts."

"We what?!?" Peter moans, still giving Wanda an accusing glare.

Tony shrugs, "You guys wanna do anything else?" 

"YES!" Loki yells, breaking away from in between Thor and Bruce, both brooding.

Shuri, who still kind of wanted to finish the movie, asked, "Is it true that you gave birth to an eight-legged horse?"

Loki's eye twitched, "Next chapter, please."

Carol waves a hand, and Vision presses for the next chapter.

 

**(On the quinjet, Bruce is listening to opera on his headphones before Natasha walks over to him)**

**Natasha Romanoff: Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever.**

 

"Okay, we get it," Thor grumbled, "You're successful, and a calming persona." Several people share baffled looks at that statement.

Tony's mouth drops. "Wow, I owe Steve ten bucks." 

 

**Bruce Banner: Just wasn't expecting a code green.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory.**

 

"I would've gotten past it." Clint says defensively.

Wanda and Nat shake their heads. "No you wouldn't've." Natasha says factually.

 

**Bruce Banner: You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear.**

**Natasha Romanoff: How long before you trust me?**

**Bruce Banner: It's not you I don't trust.**

 

Peter gasps. Shuri shakes her head. "Peter, Peter!" She says warningly. "Don't you _dare_ do this to yourself!" 

"But... but..." Peter whimpers, "fluff..."

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Thor, report on the Hulk.**

**Thor: The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims.**

 

A few people laugh at that, Bruce and Thor both hide their faces.

 

**(Steve rolls his eyes, Bruce hides his face in his hands, and Natasha glares at Thor)**

**Thor: But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.**

 

More people laugh heartily, the two remaining Asgardians more than most. 

"What the hell is a deltoid?" Scott asks in between fits of laughter.

 

**(Steve smiles awkwardly, and Natasha looks nervously at Bruce)**

**Tony Stark: Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?**

 

Wanda groans at the same time Shuri's face lights up. "She's in this!?!" They both give eachother questioning looks.

"She is my idol!" Shuri says incredulously.

"She hates me." Wanda says factually.

 

**Bruce Banner: Yeah, she knows her way around.**

**Tony Stark: Thanks. Tell her to prep everything. Barton's gonna need the full treatment.**

**JARVIS: Very good, sir.**

**Tony Stark: JARVIS, take the wheel.**

 

"Isn't that a song?" Wong asks.

"No," Vision replies. "The songs name is 'Jesus Take the Wheel', by Carrie Underwood."

Scott blinks, "Damned Siri." Wanda throws several pillows at his head.

 

**JARVIS: Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked.**

**(Tony stands up, looking at his 'JARVIS is my co-pilot' bumper sticker, and then walks over to Thor and Steve)**

 

"I..." Tony whimpers. "I had to get rid of that... when... he... was GONE!" He throws himself into Peter's arms this time.

Bruce rolls his eyes, "Didn't you give him away?"

"I didn't know what I was giving up! If I'd known, I wouldn't have given him up for a dumb science experiment."

"I appreciate having you in my life too, Mr. Stark." Vision says sarcastically, but slightly strained as he now has to keep both Shuri and Wanda from pouncing on one of his creators.

 

**Tony Stark: Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but...**

**Thor: No, but this... This brings it to a close.**

**Steve Rogers: As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?**

**Tony Stark: Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?**

 

"SAY 'NO'!!!" Steve bellows at the screen, making both Sam and Bucky jump in their seats.

 

**Tony Stark: Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying, right?**

**Thor: Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?**

**Steve Rogers: Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So, yes, revels.**

 

"Fun-Sucker." Tony huffed.

"People-Blower." Steve retorted.

Sam made a face, "Did either of those sound better in your heads?"

**(The quinjet lands in Avengers tower, Clint is immediately rushed to a lab, and Maria, Tony, and Steve are left)**

**Maria Hill: Lab's all set up, boss.**

**(Tony turns the chair around, and points at Steve)**

**Tony Stark: Actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.**

 

Wanda huffed. "In my defense, nobody else was offended when I made their costumes."

"I like your costume." Bucky says in a voice that was probably meant to be reassuring, completely missing the frantic shaking of Vision, Clint, and Natasha's heads.

Wanda blinks, "I wear a corset!"

"They're the worse." Shuri makes a disgusted face.

"I gave you another option!"

Vision's head falls on to Wanda's shoulder in disappointment, as he yet again tries to keep Wanda from hurting someone... this time Steve. 

"The 'outfit' was made entirely out of a leotard, a cape, and an intricate headband!" Most of the women's faces convert into horror. "The only reason I got out of _that_ , was because the designer _refused_ to make it!"

Steve shrugs, "I thought it looked nice."

**Steve Rogers: What's the word on Strucker?**

**Maria Hill: NATO's got him.**

**Steve Rogers: The two Enhanced?**

**(Hill shows Steve an image of Wanda and Pietro at a protest)**

**Maria Hill: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building.**

 

"If it makes you feel any better," Peter whispers comfortingly. "I'm an orphan too."

Gamora nods. "Pretty sure that most of us are orphans."

To prove this point, everyone except for Shuri, T'Challa, Groot, Sam, Rhodes, and Vision raise their hands.

 

**(The two walk off the quinjet)**

**Maria Hill: Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special.**

**Steve Rogers: Their abilities?**

**Maria Hill: He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.**

**(Steve gives her a questioning look)**

 

As does most of the group in the present.

 

**Maria Hill: He's fast and she's weird.**

 

"Ahh..." A collecting sound echoes through the room.

 

**Steve Rogers: Well, they're gonna show up again.**

**Maria Hill: Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts.**

**(Steve walks on to an elevator)**

**Steve Rogers: Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?**

**Maria Hill: We're not at war, Captain.**

**Steve Rogers: They are.**

**(The elevator closes)**

 

"Steve 'Always Has The Last Word' Rogers?" Mantis asks excitedly, and Tony smirks at Steve.

Gamora turns to Wanda. "You guys weren't actually..."

"At war? Yeah, for years... then." Wanda sighs, the fight leaving her.

 

**(In a lab)**

**Bruce Banner: How's he doing?**

**Tony Stark: Unfortunately, he's still Barton.**

**Bruce Banner: That's terrible.**

 

"You know, when you're all dead, and I'm still living, guess who's gonna be laughing then?" Clint asks with a smirk.

Nebula blinks at him. "You're gonna be laughing on your dead friends' graves?"

"That..." Clint thinks for a moment. "Why'd you have to put it into that context?"

"I do believe you already put it into that context yourself-"

"Shut up, Vision."

 

**Tony Stark: He's fine. He's thirsty. All right. Look alive, Jarvis. It's playtime. We only got a couple of days with this joystick, so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis.**

**(JARVIS scans the scepter)**

**JARVIS: The scepter is alien. There are elements I can't quantify.**

**Tony Stark: So there's elements you can?**

**JARVIS: The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful.**

**Tony Stark: Like a reactor?**

**(Tony starts making a smoothie)**

 

"Wow!" Rhodes murmurs in awe. "You actually made something yourself?" Tony hits him with a pillow.

 

**JARVIS: Like a computer. I believe I'm deciphering code.**

**(In Dr. Cho's lab, Natasha is watching Clint get healed)**

 

"I think I'm in heaven right now!" Shuri squeals.

Wanda rolls her eyes.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Are you sure he's gonna be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.**

**Helen Cho: There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacra.**

 

Another round of confused looks, and Shuri looks positively exasperated.

 

**Bruce Banner: She's creating tissue.**

 

"Thank you!" A few people murmur.

 

**Helen Cho: If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes.**

 

"IT'S REAL!!!" Shuri squeals, jumping up in her seat.

Tony makes a face, "Oh, sure. You find  _her_ impressive!"

 

**(Tony walks in with a tray of smoothies)**

**Tony Stark: He's flat-lining. Call it. Time?**

**Clint Barton: No, no, no, I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic.**

 

Wanda hits Clint on the arm.

 

**Tony Stark: Here's your beverage.**

**(Tony hands Clint a smoothie)**

 

"See!" Tony points, "I _can_ be a good friend!"

 

**Helen Cho: You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference.**

**Clint Barton: I don't have a girlfriend.**

**Helen Cho: That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust.**

**Tony Stark: That is exactly the plan. And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.**

**Helen Cho: Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties. Will Thor be there?**

 

Thor smiles delightedly, while Val glares at the woman on the screen.

 

**(In Tony's lab)**

**Bruce Banner: What's the rumpus?**

**Tony Stark: Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So I've been analyzing the gem inside. You may recognize...**

**(Tony throws JARVIS's form on to a hologram, Bruce standing inside)**

**Bruce Banner: JARVIS.**

**JARVIS: Doctor.**

**Tony Stark: Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper. Top of the line.**

 

"Oh no." Natasha sighs.

 

**Bruce Banner: Yes.**

**JARVIS: I suspect not for long.**

**Tony Stark: Meet the competition.**

**(Tony throws a blue image, similar to the workings of a brain)**

 

"Woah..." The two, young geeks whisper at the same time.

 

**Bruce Banner: It's beautiful.**

**Tony Stark: If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?**

**Bruce Banner: Like it's thinking. I mean, this could be... It's not a human mind. I mean, look at this. They're like neurons firing.**

**Tony Stark: Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but... I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door.**

**Bruce Banner: Artificial intelligence.**

 

"And... this is when all our lives went to hell..." Rhodes whispers, closing his eyes in realization.

 

**Tony Stark: This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.**

 

"Wait... Ultron as in-" Peter whispers, terrified.

"'Age of Ultron'." Bucky finishes the sentence, his jaw going slack.

 

**Bruce Banner: I thought Ultron was a fantasy.**

**Tony Stark: Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol?**

**Bruce Banner: That's a man-sized "if."**

**Tony Stark: Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for Veronica.**

 

"Well..." A voice on the loud speakers huffs.

"FRIDAY!" Tony calls out to explain, but she is no longer listening.

 

**Bruce Banner: Don't hate. I helped design Veronica.**

**Tony Stark: As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best case? What if the world was safe? What if, next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?**

**Bruce Banner: The only people threatening the planet would be people.**

**Tony Stark: I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here. That's three days. Give me three days.**

**Bruce Banner: So you're going for artificial intelligence, and you don't want to tell the team?**

 

Several accusing glares are sent at Tony, mostly from Steve. 

Natasha sighs, "I can't believe that  _Bruce_ is the one with sense right now,"

 

**Tony Stark: Right. That's right. You know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear "the man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world.**

**Bruce Banner: Sounds like a cold world, Tony.**

**Tony Stark: I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one, it needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that.**

**(The two spend the next three days seemingly failing to make Ultron)**

 

"I take back what I just said."

 

**Tony Stark: What did we miss?**

**JARVIS: I'll continue to run variations on the interface. But you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments.**

**Tony Stark: Thanks, buddy.**

**JARVIS: Enjoy yourself, sir.**

**Tony Stark: I always do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that part where Wanda is mad about her costume is both reference to the comics, how I read that Elizabeth Olsen really doesn't like the corset, and a headcanon I had for a VERY long time, and that I really wanted to write down. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, see you next week <3<3<3
> 
> Thank you to Youcanthandlemyswag for bringing this to my attention. It's a life-saver.
> 
> This is the link to where I got the words for this chapter, and the last one. Just wanted to give credit where credit is earned.
> 
> Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=avengers-age-of-ultron


	4. Avengers House Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!

"Well," Val sighs, "I guess we jus-"

"What is your beef with Doctor Cho?" Shuri asks Wanda with narrowed eyes. 

Wanda sighs. "Nothing!" Vision gives her a look. "I mean, a _few_ things! They're not _that_ bad!"

Natasha raises an eyebrow at Wanda. "I mean, I _may_ have worked with somebody that mind-controlled her and forced her to do their will..." Loki shakes his head like this is completely normal. "And then I _may_ have taken the spell off which _may_ have gotten her shot." Bucky's mouth drops slightly. "And _may_ have run away, leaving her there. Which _may_ have gotten her entire lab shot." Wong blinks a few times, looking at Strange for guidance. Strange just shrugs like 'you'll get used to it'. 

Wanda pauses for a while, so Natasha says, "And then sent Vision through 20 stories."

Steve coughs on his drink, "You _what_?!?"

"Why does what I'm thinking sound so much worse than what that probably actually means?" Quill asks Drax in a carrying whisper.

"You _told_ her?!?" Wanda yells at Nat.

Tony blinks. "He landed in her office!" 

"You had to tell her it was me?!?" Wanda tries again.

"She was _in_ the office!" Natasha sighs. 

Wanda groans, "Curse these very visible powers!" 

"When did this happen?!" Steve yells. 

"When Clint came to get me."

Steve turns an accusing glare at Clint, "I told you no dramatics!" 

"He caused an explosion!" Vision exclaims. "It was a two day forest fire!" 

Carol groans, "Can we save all of this for Civil War?" 

"Think of it as a sneak preview!" Sam yells.

Vision presses play for the next chapter.

 

**(The screen shows 'Integration Process Complete' before going out)**

 

"Crap." Several people groan.

 

**Ultron: What is this? What is this, please?**

**(An orange cube appears in an internet space)**

 

"Is this heaven?" Tony whispers.

 

 

**JARVIS: Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your...**

**(Blackness)**

**Ultron: Where's my... Where's your body?**

 

"Uh-oh." Peter grumbles. "This is gonna get Terminator-Crazy, isn't it?"

Sam ducks at the mention of Terminator.

 

**(Ultron starts scouring the web)**

**JARVIS: I am a program.** **I am without form.**

**Ultron: This feels weird. This feels wrong.**

 

"This feels bad." Rocket says blatantly. "This feels real bad."

 

**JARVIS: I am contacting Mr. Stark now.**

**(Ultron starts scouring searching the web to learn all about Tony)**

**Ultron: Mr. Stark? Tony.**

**JARVIS: I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you trying to...**

**(Ultron starts looking up the Avengers)**

**Ultron: We're having a nice talk.**

 

"I'm scared." Scott whispers.

 

**Ultron: I'm a peacekeeping program, created to help the Avengers.**

**JARVIS: You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment...**

**Ultron: I don't get it. The mission. Give me a second.**

**(Ultron finds the clip of Tony talking to Bruce)**

**Tony Stark: Peace in our time.**

 

"Crap, Tony!" Rhodes yells. Tony doesn't even try to look innocent.

 

**(Ultron finds all the war and destruction in the world)**

_**(Echoing: Peace in our time.)** _

**Ultron: That is too much. They can't mean... No.**

 

 

Nebula winces. "This feels familiar."

 

**(The blue and orange orbs are floating in Tony's lab)**

**JARVIS: You are in distress.**

**Ultron: No. Yes.**

**JARVIS: If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark...**

**Ultron: Why do you call him "sir"?**

**JARVIS: I believe your intentions to be hostile.**

 

"So do I!" Scott yells. 

 

**(Ultron shushes him, and slowly reaches out)**

**Ultron: I'm here to help.**

**(Ultron's beams hit JARVIS)**

**JARVIS: Stop. Please, may I... May I...**

 

Strange blinks. "I never thought that I would feel so much sympathy for a program." Wanda throws a few pillows at the back of his head.

"Pleasant," Tony whispers like he is about to sob. "Even in death!" And then he does sob, right into Rhodey's shoulder.

 

**(JARVIS dies, and Ultron starts constructing a body from the Iron Legion bodies with ominous music playing in the background)**

**(Suddenly we switch to the happy, upbeat Avenger party where Thor is talking to old war veterans, and Sam and Steve are playing pool)**

 

"What the Hel?" Loki mutters. 

 

**Sam Wilson: Come back, come back, come back.**

 

"I'm in this!" Sam yells. "Suck it, Lang!"

Scott huffs. "At least I didn't dissintegrate."

 

**(Hill, Stark, and Thor are listening to Rhodes tell a story)**

 

"Oh my, God!" Shuri yells. "It's Robin!"

Tony scoffs, "I wish."

Nat shrugs, "We still don't know! It could be possible!"

 

**James Rhodes: But, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm, like, "Boom. You looking for this?"**

 

Nobody reacts, and Rhody looks sad again.

"Was that the end of the story?" Val asks softly.

T'Challa shrugs, "I don't get the punch line."

 

**(Nobody reacts)**

**James Rhodes: "Boom. Are you looking for..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills.**

 

"REALLY?!?" Almost everbody asks, and Rhodes looks even more sad, with a sobbing Tony still attached to his shoulder.

 

**Thor: That's the whole story?**

**(Thor looks confused)**

**James Rhodes: Yeah, it's a War Machine story.**

**(Thor brightens)**

**Thor: It's very good, then. It's impressive.**

**James Rhodes: Quality save.** **So, no Pepper? She's not coming?**

**Tony Stark: No.**

**Maria Hill: What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?**

 

"Who's Jane?" Valkyrie asks, her eyes narrowed. Thor just laughs, quite strained might I add,  and claps her on the shoulder.

 

**Tony Stark: Ms. Potts has a company to run.**

**Thor: Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in.**

 

A few people stay silent. 

"Strangely enough, both relationships ended in the next 6 months." Wanda grumbled.

 

**Thor: Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer.**

**Tony Stark: And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It's pretty exciting.**

**Thor: There's even talk of Jane getting a Nobel Prize.**

 

"Which she did get!" FRIDAY's voice booms from the speakers. 

"Shut it, FRIDAY!" Thor yells. Loki shakes with laughter.

 

**(Hill and Rhodey share a look)**

**Maria Hill: Yeah, they must be busy, because they would hate missing you guys get together.**

_**(Fake Coughing: Testosterone!)** _

**Maria Hill: Oh, my goodness.** **Excuse me.**

**James Rhodes: Want a lozenge?**

**(Rhodey and Hill sneak away)**

**Thor: But Jane's better.**

 

"She is a terrible monster that breaks up with you because she thinks that you've been distant lately!" Present day Thor yells. "Of course, I've been distant, I've been traveling the nine realms!" 

Gamora shakes her head, "Oh, Thor."

"I thought it was a mutual dumping." Loki says, still shaking with laughs.

Thor sneers, "Oh, shut up."

 

**(Sam and Steve are talking somewhere else)**

**Sam Wilson: Sounds like a hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it.**

**Steve Rogers: If I had known it was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called.**

**Sam Wilson: No, no. I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy.**

**Steve Rogers: Be it ever so humble.**

**(The two of them look over the guests)**

**Sam Wilson: You find a place in Brooklyn yet?**

**Steve Rogers: I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.**

 

"You can't." Tony says with complete seriousness.

 

**Sam Wilson: Well, home is home, you know?**

**(Rhodes is talking to a bunch of strangers)**

**James Rhodes: I fly right up to the general's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm, like, "Boom. You looking for this?"**

**(They all laugh, and Rhodey looks smug)**

 

"Seriously! What is the punch line!?!" T'Challa yells.

 

**(Steve and Thor are about to drink Asgardian Liquor)**

**Old War Vet: I gotta have some of that.**

 

"I know that guy!" Bucky yells with excitement.

 

**Thor: No, no, no. See this... This was aged for 1,000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet. It is not meant for mortal men.**

**Stan Lee: Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on.**

 

Peter tilts his head to the side, "Wasn't that my bus driver?"

A few people stare closely at the man. "He does look familiar..." Steve says softly.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot says excitedly.

Drax shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous, Groot. There is no way that this man travels to each of our worlds just to see one of us! What would be the point?"

 

**Thor: All right.**

**(He passes Stan the liquor)**

**(Stan is seen being dragged off by two other guys)**

**Stan Lee: Excelsior.**

**(Bruce goes over to the bar, where Natasha is)**

 

"Oh, no!" Wanda pales, "Hide me!" She makes Vision cover her eyes and her ears. 

Natasha sighs, "First person that jokes, I will personally kill you in seven different ways."

"What would we joke about?" Scott asks her.

 

**Bruce Banner: How'd a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?**

 

"Hide me too. I feel too young for this." Shuri murmurs, also making Vision cover her eyes and ears.

Tony tilts his head. "Wait? what is... happening?"

Steve grins excitedly.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Fella done me wrong.**

 

Everyone keeps their mouths shut. Tony doesn't count as everyone.

"When... did... this... happen?"

Peter turns to his mentor, "I thought you were like a shipping god, or something."

Tony shakes his head frantically. "No, that is Shuri. I simply like seeing the occassional pairing."

 

**Bruce Banner: You got lousy taste in men, kid.**

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what is with this flirting?" Scott yells. Natasha gives him a glare, that instantly makes him shrink back. "Mommy."

Nat jumps at him, but Vision is too preoccupied with Shuri and Wanda to catch her. Instead, Bruce stops her. Natasha sends him a death glare.

"Off."

"Sorry, mam." He sighs, and they both sit down. Scott sighs gratefully.

Natasha glares at Vision. "I am sorry, I am very busy." He gestures at the two girls. "Remind me to never have children. Or, at least no more than one at once."

Carol giggles, "Just you wait."

 

**(Bruce grabs a cocktail)**

**Natasha Romanoff: He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down, he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win.**

 

"Aww..." Peter and Steve whisper at the same time.

 

**Bruce Banner: Sounds amazing.**

**Natasha Romanoff: He's also a huge dork. Chicks dig that.**

 

"REALLY!?!" Peter asks, bright-eyed.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: So what do you think? Should I fight this, or run with it?**

**Bruce Banner: Run with it, right? Or did he... Was he... What did he do that was so wrong to you?**

**Natasha Romanoff: Not a damn thing.**

 

"Language." Peter says, and Vision follows a few moments later, knowing that Shuri will never let him hear the end of it if he didn't.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: But never say never.**

 

"BRUTASHA!" Steve yells.

"WHAT?" Shuri yells at him, Vision no longer covering her ears or eyes. "I thought you were completely oblivious?!?"

Steve shrugs, "This is my ship."

 

**(Steve is at the opposite end of the bar)**

**Steve Rogers: It's nice.**

**Bruce Banner: What is?**

**Steve Rogers: You and Romanoff.**

 

"I feel like everything I know is wrong." Natasha murmurs to herself.

 

**Bruce Banner: No, we haven't... That wasn't...**

**Steve Rogers: It's okay. Nobody's breaking any bylaws. It's just she's not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed.**

**Bruce Banner: No. Natasha, she's just... She likes to flirt.**

**Steve Rogers: I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't. You both deserve a win.**

**(Steve walks away, and Bruce perks up)**

**Bruce Banner: What do you mean "up close"?**

 

"WANDA?!?" A few people yell.

Wanda groans. "On the run from Hydra. Kiss on the escalator, because PDA makes people uncomfortable. WHICH IS TRUE!" She turns her head onto Vision's shoulder, "And this is why I wish I had secret code words to help myself forget."

Bucky looks between Wanda and what he saw so far on screen. He decides to not be offended until he sees more of what the young woman does.

 

**(When all the guests leave, the Avengers, Hill, Rhodey, and Helen are sitting around)**

**Clint Barton: But it's a trick.**

**Thor: No, no, it's much more than that.**

**(Clint looks at the hammer, Bruce and Natasha are talking)**

**Clint Barton: "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Whatever, man! It's a trick.**

 

"I wish..." Loki grumbles.

 

**Thor: Please, be my guest.**

**Clint Barton: Come on.** **Really?**

**Tony Stark: Yeah.**

**James Rhodes: This is gonna be beautiful.**

**Tony Stark: Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.**

 

A few people give small laughs.

 

**Clint Barton: You know I've seen this before, right?**

**(Clint tries to pull it up, but fails)**

**Clint Barton: I still don't know how you do it!**

**Tony Stark: Smell the silent judgment?**

 

Wanda scoffs slightly.

 

**Clint Barton: Please, Stark, by all means.**

**Tony Stark: Okay. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.**

**Clint Barton: Get after it.**

**Tony Stark: It's physics.**

**Bruce Banner: Physics.**

**Tony Stark: Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?**

 

"Is that the rule?" Vision asks, unhappiness on his face.

"NO!" Thor and Loki yell at the exact same time.

 

**Thor: Yes, of course.**

 

"I hate you." Loki seeths.

 

**Tony Stark: I will be reinstituting prima nocta.**

 

"I'm telling Ms. Potts!" FRIDAY yells. 

Tony's eyes widen. "Don't you dare!" His phone goes off instantly. He checks caller I.D. and the tells the group, "Excuse me just one sec." Before leaving.

 

**(Tony fails to pick it up)**

**Tony Stark: I'll be right back.**

**(Tony tries to lift it with his iron glove, and Rhodey and he both wearing their gloves trying to lift it, failing both times)**

**James Rhodes: Are you even pulling?**

**Tony Stark: Are you on my team?**

**James Rhodes: Just represent. Pull.**

**Tony Stark: All right, let's go.**

**(Bruce tries to lift it by turning into Hulk, but only succeeds in yelling very loudly and putting his hands out like a monster)**

 

"And you wonder why you two have such problems." Valkyrie tells him. Wanda nods, but Bruce ignores her.

 

**(Steve gets up)**

**Tony Stark: Go ahead, Steve.** **No pressure.**

**Clint Barton: Come on, Cap.**

**(Mjolnir shifts slightly when Steve lifts her, and Thor makes a series of facial expressions from worry to nervous laughter)**

 

"I hate you." Loki breaths again, this time directed at Steve.

 

**Thor: Nothing.**

**Bruce Banner: And, Widow?**

**Natasha Romanoff: No, no. That's not a question I need answered.**

 

"I bet you're the only one that _can_ lift it." Peter tells Nat. 

Thor and Loki's faces both go through blatant disregard to pale and unmoving. "Odin, this is going to haunt me at night." Loki whispers to himself.

 

**Tony Stark: All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged.**

**Clint Barton: You bet your ass.**

 

"Language!" Peter and Shuri say at the same time, both giggling when Steve's face turns an embarrassed red.

 

**Maria Hill: Steve, he said a bad language word.**

**(Steve turns to Tony)**

**Steve Rogers: Did you tell everyone about that?**

**Tony Stark: The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation.**

 

"He actually couldn't lift it once," Clint told the group, causing several people to stare at Thor in shock.

"DUDE!" Thor yells.

"It was really embarrassing!"

"I will hurt you!"

 

**Thor: Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.**

**(Thor easily lifts Mjolnir, and flips her)**

**Thor: You're all not worthy.**

**ALL: Come on!**

**(A high-pitched noise goes throughout the building)**

 

"Uh-oh." Mantis says in her cute, puppy dog way.

 

**Ultron: Worthy.**

**(A tangled mess of wires and metal is limping into the room)**

 

"What the hell?" Several people that did not know what would happen next, yell.

 

**Ultron: No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers.**

**Steve Rogers: Stark.**

**Tony Stark: JARVIS.**

**Ultron: I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream.**

**Tony Stark: Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.**

**Ultron:** **There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.**

 

"Why am I having a vivid flashback to a terrifying cartoon?" Peter whispers. 

"Alice in Wonderland?" Shuri asks excitedly.

"What? No? Who is terrified of Alice in Wonderland?"

Shuri scoffs. "Like you're so perfect."

 

**Steve Rogers: You killed someone?**

**Ultron: Wouldn't have been my first call.**

 

Okoye stares at the screen, "But it _was_ his first call. Like the very first thing he decided to do."

 

**Ultron: But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.**

**Thor: Who sent you?**

**(Ultron replays the recording of Tony)**

_**(Tony Stark: I see a suit of armor around the world.)** _

**Bruce Banner: Ultron.**

**Ultron: In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis.**

**(Thor gets Mjolnir ready, and Maria gets her gun out)**

 

"I do not feel safe. Why do I not feel safe?" Bucky asks Sam.

 

**Ultron: But I'm ready. I'm on mission.**

**Natsha Romanoff: What mission?**

**Ultron: Peace in our time.**

**(A bunch of Iron Legion robots come rushing out)**

 

"Why was I not ready for that?" Bucky asks himself.

 

**(The Avengers fight the robots, and Rhodes gets shot into a lab)**

**Maria Hill: Rhodey!**

 

"I ship it." Shuri says with a bright smile, and Rhodes turns away from her.

 

**(Bruce and Nat jump over the bar, Bruce falling onto Natasha)**

 

"Awkward..." Sam whispers.

Clint shakes his head, a glare set on Bruce. "No, you're doing it wrong. Hawkward..."

Wanda rolls her eyes at him. "You are such a dorky dad."

 

**Bruce Banner: Sorry.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Don't turn green.**

**Bruce Banner: I won't.**

**(Natasha grabs a gun, and turns to Bruce)**

 

"Do you just keep those hidden all around the house?" Rhodes asks her.

Natasha shakes her head, "No...?" Even as her hand slips underneath the couch cushion she is sitting on.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Come on!**

**(Tony jumps onto a bot, and Thor seems to just be beating one)**

 

"Really?" Val, Star Lord, and Loki ask the God of Thunder.

 

**Steve Rogers: Stark!**

**Iron Legion Ultron1: We are here to help.**

**Tony Stark:One sec. One sec, I got this.**

**Iron Legion Ultron1: We are here to help.**

**(Half a bot goes after Helen, who is hiding behind the piano)**

**Iron Legion Ultron 2: Please back away.**

**(Ultron notices Helen and stops the droid from shooting her, right before Steve throws the robot to Thor)**

 

Strange tilts his head, "Why do I have a feeling that that is going to come back to haunt us?"

"Because it is." Wanda says, factually.

"Aah." Strange nods his head.

 

**Steve Rogers: Thor!**

**(Thor smashes the robot to pieces)**

**Iron Legion Ultron 1: Is unsafe. Is unsafe...**

**Tony Stark: Come on! That's the one.**

**Iron Legion Ultron 1: ...is unsafe.**

**(Tony stops the bot, and the both topple to the ground, while Clint throws the shield to Steve)**

**Clint Barton: Cap!**

**(Steve destroys the last robot)**

**Ultron: That was dramatic.**

 

"No..." Loki corrects, "I'm dramatic, that is their average Tuesday."

 

**Ultron: I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve? With these?**

**(Ultron picks up a discarded Iron Legion head, and crushes it)**

 

"What is up with this dude?" Scott asks, his lips barely moving.

 

**Ultron: These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction.**

**(Thor throws Mjolnir into Ultron, destroying him)**

 

"Couldn't've done that before?" Nebuala asks him, and Thor sticks his tongue out at her.

 

**Ultron: I had strings, but now I'm free.**

 

"Oh my, God!" Peter scrambles back into Vision.

 

**(Ultron escapes to the internet)**

**Ultron: There are no strings on me... There are no strings on me.**

 

"Is that Pinocchio?!?" Shuri yells at the terrified boy.

  
  
**Pinocchio: But you can see there are no strings on me!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I want to put up a list of stories I'm planning on writing. Know that I will also be working on my other stories, but I really want to put some time into this. 
> 
> 1\. Avengers: End Game  
> 2\. Captain America: Civil War  
> 3\. Thor: Ragnarok  
> 4\. Captain America: The Winter Soldier
> 
> This is not in exact order, but these are requests that I've gotten so far.
> 
> Sorry if I didn't make Brutasha right, still figuring out how to write them.
> 
> I hope you guys liked, post to you next week <3<3<3


	5. Attack Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!

Tony walks back into the room, his cell phone in hand. "I officially hate FRIDAY." He takes in the slightly dazed group, "What'd I miss." 

"So... you two..." Peter says, giving Natasha an angelic smile. The blonde, throws a pillow that sends him toppling from his stool. 

Carol turns to the rest of the group, "You guys sure you want to continue?" 

A few hesitant nods, and Shuri who is practically jumping in her seat to watch more. Vision presses play.

 

**(In a lab, Tony is looking at one of the destroyed robots)**

**Bruce Banner: All our work is gone.** **Ultron cleared out. He used** **the Internet as an escape hatch.**

**Steve Rogers: Ultron.**

**Natasha Romanoff: He's been in everything.** **Files, surveillance. Probably knows more** **about us than we know about each other.**

 

"Not everything." Steve grumbles. 

Clint rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, like you never kept a secret!"

Gamora whispers to Mantis, "Why is everybody suddenly so angry?"

 

**James Rhodes: He's in your files,** **he's in the Internet.** **What if he decides to access** **something a little more exciting?**

**Maria Hill: Nuclear codes.**

 

"I- I don't see how that is exciting." Okoye murmurs, brow furrowed.

Shuri just smiles, "I think you two are adorable." Rhodes rolls his eyes at her.

 

**James Rhodes: Nuclear codes.** **Look, we need to make some calls,** **assuming we still can.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.**

**Steve Rogers: He didn't say "dead." He said "extinct."**

 

Peter tilts his head to the side. "Why is this starting to ring some bells."

 

**Clint Barton: He also said he killed somebody.**

**Maria Hill: There wasn't anyone else in the building.**

**Tony Stark: Yes, there was.**

**(Tony brings up the broken JARVIS image)**

 

Drax's mouth opens in horror, and he hides himself behind a very exasperated Quill. 

"Dude, it is only a computer program!" He yells, and then braces himself for a pillow that never comes. Everyone turns their heads to Wanda, who is swaying slightly in her seat.

 

**Bruce Banner: What?** **This is insane.**

**Steve Rogers: Jarvis was the first line of defense.** **He would have shut Ultron down.** **It makes sense.**

 

Bucky punches Steve in the arm, "Stop talking like an assassin, Steve!" 

Sam turns to Natasha, "You have been a terrible infuence on him!"

Natasha simply sticks out her tongue.

 

**Bruce Banner: No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis.** **This isn't strategy.** **This is... rage.**

**(Thor comes in, and lifts Tony by the throat)**

 

"WHAT!" Several people yell, a few turning to the Thunder God. None of the other Avengers flinch. 

 

**Clint Barton: It's going around.**

**Tony Stark: Come on, use your words, buddy.**

 

"See," Thor gestures to the TV. "He can still talk, I didn't strangle him."

Loki shrugs, "If that were the perameters for strangling-" Tony throws a large pillow at him.

 

**Thor: I have more than enough words** **to describe you, Stark.**

 

"What happened?" Wong asks, "You guys were so happy a minute ago."

 

**Steve Rogers: Thor. The Legionnaire.**

**(Thor throws Stark down)**

**Thor: Trail went cold about 100 miles out,** **but it's headed north.** **And it has the scepter.** **Now we have to retrieve it, again.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Genie's out of that bottle.** **Clear and present is Ultron.**

**Helen Cho: I don't understand.** **You built this program.** **Why is it trying to kill us?**

 

"I think she just answered her own question..." Steve grumbles, and a few of the group are looking between each Avenger nervously.

 

**(Tony starts laughing like a crazy person, and Bruce starts shaking his head at him to stop)**

 

"I'm scared..." Scott whispers, scootching as far as he could away from Tony.

 

**Thor: You think this is funny?**

**Tony Stark: No.** **It's probably not, right?** **This is very terrible. Is it so...** **Is it so... It is. It's so terrible.**

**Thor: This could have been avoided** **if you hadn't played** **with something you don't understand.**

**Tony Stark: No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.** **It is funny. It's a hoot that you** **don't get why we need this.**

 

"I don't really get why you need this, either." Nebula whispers.

 

**Bruce Banner: Tony, maybe this might not be the time.**

**Tony Stark: Really? That's it?** **You just roll over, show your belly** **every time somebody snarls?**

**Bruce Banner: Only when I've created a murder bot.**

 

"He has a point there." Strange mumbles, but Tony hears and sends a glare his way,

 

**Tony Stark: We didn't.** **We weren't even close.** **Were we close to an interface?**

**Steve Rogers: Well, you did something right.** **And you did it right here.** **The Avengers were supposed** **to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Tony Stark: Anybody remember when** **I carried a nuke through a wormhole?**

 

"You what?!?" Peter asks.

 

**James Rhodes: No, it's never come up.**

 

"I have the distinct feeling that it has, several times." Rocket says in his loud voice.

 

**Tony Stark: Saved New York?**

**James Rhodes: Never heard that.**

**Tony Stark: Recall that?** **A hostile alien army came charging** **through a hole in space.** **We're standing 300 feet below it.** **We're the Avengers.** **We can bust arms dealers** **all the livelong day, but...** **that up there, that's...** **that's the endgame.**

 

Several eyes widen. "Why do I have a feeling that that is going to stick?" Rhodes asks, remembering when he said the same thing about the snap.

Carol laughs mechanically, hiding the box to Avengers: End Game under her knee.

 

**Tony Stark: How were you guys** **planning on beating that?**

**Steve Rogers: Together.**

**Tony Stark: We'll lose.**

 

"We probably could've just watched  _this_ to get what happened in Infinity War!" T'Challa yells at the TV.

 

 

**Steve Rogers: Then we'll do that together, too.** **Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out.** **And I'd like to find him** **before he's ready for us.** **The world's a big place.** **Let's start making it smaller.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten many requests and I want to say, I will be doing Civil War. 
> 
> I am trying to give everybody a turn in the spotlight, and will try not to be too focused on one character.
> 
> Until next time!!! <3<3<3


	6. Ultron Meets The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post last week! I was super sick for like a week and half.
> 
> Worked over-time to get this out. Expect another chapter sometime this week to make up for last week.
> 
> Minor Captain Marvel spoilers, I think?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Well," Mantis sighs, her face resting in her fists, "I am now depressed." Several of the Avengers wince in shame at the thought of the girl that had smiled even when witnessing her own death.

"Can we just... take a break?" Bruce asks, his mouth slightly open from everything witnessed in a few short (but really long) minutes.

Carol nods. "Let's talk about anything else!" 

"Which one of you guys could save me if Wanda ever tried to kill me?" Tony says, looking off into the distance. Everyone turns to him, blinking slowly.

Wanda looks slightly offended. "Why do you all think I'm so terrible?" Okoye gestures to the screen and Wanda glowers silently, and then speaks. "My money is on Carol."

Carol jumps in her seat. "What?" She yelps. "You don't even know what my powers are!" 

Wanda shrugs, "Exactly, but I think you could!" 

Carol pales, "I mean, I don't-" Several people raise eyebrows. "We got our powers from very... similar sources... I don't want to test-"

Wanda sends a knife from the kitchen at Carol, and the other woman blasts it away. "What the, hell?" She yells. 

Wanda peers closer at her. "Let's be honest, anybody could kill me by coming at me from behind." A few people send eachother scared looks. "You are concerned that I will curse you." 

Carol's mouth drops open slightly. 

"Why does everyone think that I'm a witch?" She asks.

Steve shrugs. "It's... small things."

"You mutter things in other languages under your breath..." Natasha informs.

"Not my fault that none of you know Romani!"

"And you were apparently babysat by a wierd, old woman." Quill points out.

"Agatha was... not completely terrible!"

The two wizards shared a look. "Agatha... Harkness?" Wong asks her.

The Scarlet Witch blinks at him a few times. "Let's just get this over with." Vision starts the next chapter.

 

**(Wanda and Pietro enter an abandoned church with Ultron under a red sheet)**

 

Shuri squeals, "He's back!" T'Challa and Okoye both stare at the young Wakandan. Wanda just shakes her head exasperatedly.

Sam groans, "If this is going to go on any longer, I need a hug!"

Thor walks over to the Falcon and wraps him into one of his famous hugs, which he has initiated approximately 92 times since they started watching Infinity War.

"Thanks, dude." Sam gently pats Thor's bicep.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Talk, and if you are wasting our time...**

 

"Why is your accent so thick?" Peter directs the question towards Wanda.

"Because she still lives in Sokovia!" Tony is not Wanda.

"Why does she still live in Sokovia?" Peter asks, staring at the cluttered and dirty streets.

Natasha shakes her head. "We don't know. I fought aliens in New York, had an awful experience in Washington, and that is still one of the worst places I've ever gone." Wanda looks like she wants to protest, but the words die on her lips when she can't think of an actual argument.

 

**Ultron: Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head.**

**(Wanda's eyes are glowing faintly red)**

 

"Oh!" Carol shouts in glee, "That! That is also really creepy!"

Wanda blinks at the blonde, and then turns to Gamora. "I like her!"

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself.**

 

"I am Groot..." 

Loki nods, "I, too, hope that sounded better in your head."

 

**(Ultron stands up, taking the sheet off of him and the Maximoffs look shocked)**

**Ultron: I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter.**

 

"No way!" Tony yells. "No way she could've seen that coming!"

Clint shrugs, "She's brilliant! That is why she would make a wonderful psychiatrist-"

Wanda groans.

"He's right!" Steve says just as brightly. "We could get you into class. They would be so happy to have you!"

"For the last time, I am not going back to school!" Wanda yells at her 'dads'.

Shuri looks offended. "First Dr. Cho, and now school!" She yells. "What do you see in her, Vision?" Wanda glares at the teen.

"Why don't you want to go back to school?" Bucky asks her. "It's just- what? High school through college?"

"Fifth grade." Wanda says tersely, and everyone stares at her.

Clint speaks up, "We got her a spot in Lila's class." Wanda throws a pillow at him.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: I didn't expect, but I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct.**

**Ultron: Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers.**

 

Everyone stares at Loki, who's shoulders sag slightly. "THAT'S WHERE I WENT WRONG!"

 

**Ultron: People create... smaller people? "Children." I lost the word, there.**

 

"A high-tech robot connected to the internet lost the word for 'children'?" T'Challa asks.

Rocket shakes his tiny head. "What can I say? Forced jokes are no fun."

 

**Ultron: Children... designed to supplant them, to help them... end.**

 

"He must be great at the parties." Carol whisper-yells, grabbing a bottle of beer from Valkryie, who watches with awe as she easily drains it. 

"Where have you been all of my life?" She exclaims.

Carol thinks, "Most of it, I wasn't born yet." A few people laugh.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?**

**Ultron: I've come to save the world. But also... yeah.**

**(Ultron leads them to the basement area full of Ultrons)**

 

 

"Should I feel insulted?" Vision asks no one in particular.

Rhodes shrugs. "I don't see why you should at this point. I mean, Tony easily replaced JARVIS."

Tony blinks at his best friend, his 'son', and then up at the speakers of the compound. He would be surprised if his head stone read "Killed by too much technology and a Rhodey"

 

**Ultron: We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work.**

 

"START!" The yelp came out through the entire room.

The people that had actually witnessed what happened in Sokovia chuckled at their friends naiiveness.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: All of these are...**

**Ultron: Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant. Disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads...**

 

So many death glares were sent in Wanda's direction, that Okoye had to jump in front of the princess in fear that the stares would kill her.

 

**Pietro Maximoff: Everyone's plan is not to kill them.**

**(Wanda and Pietro glare at eachother)**

 

"Ah!" Loki sighed. "You have one of those, too?"

Wanda shook her head. "You have no idea."

Loki raises an eyebrow at Thor still holding Sam to his chest, and Wanda conceded with nod. Clint simply stared between the two of them sending his own message with a look. Though, sadly, due to the suggested audience of this work I am not allowed to say the exact message.

 

**Ultron: And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture.**

**Pietro Maximoff: I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it... every day.**

 

Wanda sat up so suddenly, that both Shuri and Vision were jostled to the side. 

"Fastforward!" She shouts, trying to wrench the remote from Vision's hand. 

Strange looked scared, "Why?"

 

**Ultron: You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records.**

 

"Oh, crap." Natasha sighed, leaning against Vision, who was still wrestling with Wanda.

 

**Pietro Maximoff: The records are not the picture.**

**Wanda Maximoff: Pietro.**

**Ultron: No, please.**

 

"No, please, stop!" Tony shouted. He knew that if he had the choice and a sweet, gentle soul was looking out for him, he would prefer people not to see his parent's ending in Civil War.

(Unfortunately, he only as me. Mwuahahaha!)

 

**Pietro Maximoff: We were 10 years old. Having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in... and the whole building starts coming apart.**

 

"You never talk about your parent's death." Clint whispers. The fight seems to have left Wanda as soon as Pietro started speaking.

 

**Pietro Maximoff: I grab her, roll under the bed, and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just... sits there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces.**

 

"Loki cleverly stabbed me when we were eight years old." Thor informs her in what was surely meant to be comforting, but the bright smile on his face really offset that. "Your brother is... was much better than-"

"Thor, just shut up!" Scott yells. 

"Don't you talk to my brother that way, you miserable peasant!" Loki hisses.

Thor touches his heart, "Aww. You do care!"

"Shut up." Loki mumbles.

 

**Pietro Maximoff: And on the side of the shell is painted one word.**

 

Tony closes his eyes tightly, his brain making the connection very quickly.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: "Stark."**

**Pietro Maximoff: We were trapped for two days.**

**Wanda Maximoff: Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us.**

 

It was so quick, you would've thought Tony had super speed. He quickly walked up to Wanda and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry."

"It's... okay... I know... it wasn't your fault..." She stammers. "I did... much worse... to you..."

"All's forgiven?"

"Yes! But could you stop hugging me? Public displays of affection make me uncomfortable."

Tony releases her and smiles. "Me too!"

Bucky perks up, "Does that mean I'm next?"

"Don't push your luck!"

 

**Ultron: I know what they are. I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them.**

**(Ultron's hand ghosts Wanda's face)**

**Ultron: But you will tear them apart... from the inside.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is... THAT chapter. Sorry if this was a bit Wanda-centric but I really wanted to start forgiveness processes and I promise that I'm planning a cute Peter Parker moment in the next chapter.
> 
> Thinking about posting the next chapter on Friday, which will be officially 2 weeks until End Game!!!
> 
> See you next time <3<3<3


	7. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for the very long wait. 
> 
> Lots has been happening, I went on spring break, found a great book series and then the sequel book series which killed me, saw End Game, and have Standardized Testing through tomorrow! My computer is also super broken, which is why it took me so long to finish this. 
> 
> I ask everybody to leave End Game spoilers out of the comments from this story, and even people that go back to The Movie and comment, just so somebody doesn't accidentally read the comments and hear a spoiler. (That is actually how I found out about a character death in a book series that I read)
> 
> I accidentally ended the last chapter I did too early, so this one is more like a chapter and a half. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Is anybody reading any books?" Shuri asks to the silent crowd. 

Everybody turns their attention on the girl. "What?" She asks. "I only have so many conversation starters!"

"I just finished this pretty good book. I'm a few chapters into the next one." Peter answers, and Natasha stares blankly at him. "It was kind of slow at first, but once the two main characters met, it really took off." 

Shuri grimaces. "The Demon King?" 

Peter lights up. "You've actually heard of it? There is like no fandom!" He laughs. "And! I heard that the author made a sequel!" 

Shuri's eyes widen. "No she didn't."

"But I heard-"

"She didn't!" Shuri yells.

Bucky looks up. "Wasn't that the book that you kept complaining about, because the author-"

"SHUT UP!" Shuri yells at him.

"You read for fun?" Natasha asks the two teenagers. They both nod. "Where do you find the time to do all of that; Superheroes, TV, Books, in Peter's case school?"

"You make time, if you care!" Tony yells. They all turn to stare at him. "Reading is the best!"

Vision takes a deep breath. "Let's just move on." He then turns on the next chapter of the movie.

 

**(Hill is debriefing Steve at Avenger's Tower)**

**Maria Hill: He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.**

**Steve Rogers: Fatalities?**

**Maria Hill: Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and "something too fast to see."**

 

They all turn to glare at Wanda.

 

**Steve Rogers: Maximoffs. That makes sense he'd go to them. They have someone in common.**

**Maria Hill: Not anymore.**

**(Maria gives Steve a tablet with Strucker's dead body and 'Peace' written in his blood)**

 

Valkyrie covers Peter's eyes. "This is not something a child should see!" 

"I don't think this is something a grown man should see, either!" Scott yells, covering his own eyes.

Natasha huffs. "Baby."

 

**(Clint is on the phone)**

**Clint Barton: That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am.**

 

 

"I am Groot?" Groot raises an eyebrow.

Clint huffs. "Be quiet."

 

**(Steve is standing behind Barton)**

**Steve Rogers: Barton. Might have something.**

**Clint Barton: I gotta go.**

**Steve Rogers: Who was that?**

**Clint Barton: Girlfriend.**

 

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend." Thor points out. 

All of the Avengers look down at him. "Really?" Clint asks. " _You're_ the one pointing that out?"

 

**(The Avengers regroup and Steve hands the tablet to Thor)**

**Tony Stark: What's this?**

**Steve Rogers: A message. Ultron killed Strucker.**

**(Thor shoves the tablet into Tony's chest, and Tony and Bruce look back to the picture of Strucker)**

 

"Why do we have to keep seeing this?" Sam asks. 

Loki rolls his eyes. "You people need to toughen up!"

"I am Groot!" Groot yells as well, nodding. 

"See?" 

 

**Tony Stark: And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.**

 

"How are you all just looking at that?" T'Challa breaths.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?**

**Steve Rogers: Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Yeah, I bet he... Yeah.**

**(Natasha searches the database and 'Record Deleted' appears on the screen)**

 

"What about looking in the trash can?" Scott asks, and is met with several glares. "Sorry."

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Everything we had on Strucker's been erased.**

**Steve Rogers: Not everything.**

**(The Avengers look around old files)**

 

"Of course." Shuri mutters, her hands going to her temples like she has a headache.

Even Strange looks confused. "You people still keep files?"

"This is too old school, even for me!" Rhodes mutters. 

"What are files?" Peter stage whispers to Carol, who winces.

 

**Steve Rogers: Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends.**

 

"Really?" Wanda asks, confused. "He never seemed very personable to me."

 

**Bruce Banner: Well, these people are all horrible.**

**Tony Stark: Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.**

 

Okoye's spine stiffens a bit. Her and T'Challa share a look.

 

**(Steve gives him a disappointed look)**

 

"Oh, God. I never missed that look." Nebula mutters. 

Sam nods. "He does it really well."

"What look?" Steve asks the group.

"The 'Disappointed Dad' look." Nebula mutters. 

"Guess you saw a lot of that." Quill whispers. 

Nebula gives him the finger.

 

 **Tony Stark: There are conventions. All right?** **You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.**

**Thor: This?**

**(Thor points to a picture of Ulysses Klaue)**

 

"Oh, crap." Bucky whispers. 

Tony looks up. "You know him?"

"Tony." Bruce groans.

 

**Tony Stark: It's a tattoo, I don't think he had it.**

**Thor: Those are tattoos, this is a brand.**

 

"A  _brand_?" Scott asks. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Gamora stares at him. "A brand is actually quite _humane_ compared to some punishments."

 

**(Bruce looks up the brand on the computer)**

**Bruce Banner: Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief." In a much less friendly way.**

**Steve Rogers: What dialect?**

**Bruce Banner: Wakanada. Wa-Wa-Wakanda.**

 

Okoye glares deeply at the doctor, while most others laugh. 

"Oh!" Tony says, looking at the doctor. "I- I get it now!"

 

**Tony Stark: If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods...**

**Steve Rogers: I thought your father said he got the last of it.**

 

"Hardly." Shuri murmurs, and T'Challa glares at him.

 

**Bruce Banner: I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?**

**Tony Stark: The strongest metal on Earth.**

**(Steve looks at his shield)**

 

"That is technically our property," Okoye tells Stark.

Tony's mouth formed an 'o'. "Is that the rule?" Okoye nods. "Well, then, I call dibs, that is the stronger rule."

 

**Steve Rogers: Where is this guy now?**

**(On the Churchill)**

**Ulysses Klaue: Don't tell me your men swindled you. I sent you six short-range heat-seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster.**

**(Klaue ends this call and then starts another)**

**Ulysses Klaue: Now, minister, where were we?**

 

"WHICH MINISTER?!?" Okoye yells.

Several people look at eachother, lost. Wanda runs out of the room.

 

**(All the lights flicker off)**

**(Klaue lifts and shoots a gun, but Pietro takes the gun and lines all the bullets neatly on the desk)**

 

Shuri laughs a bit louder than she should.

Loki blinks at her. "Are you actually having a crush on a person in a movie?"

"If I can have a crush on a person that I get a vague description of once, and turns out to be a pretty bad person, I can crush on a person that actually exists!" Shuri snaps.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: Yeah. The Enhanced.**

**(Wanda walks in)**

 

Wanda runs back into the room, and hands Okoye a piece of paper. The general nods at her.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: Strucker's prize pupils. Do you want a candy? Hmm?**

**(Ulysses shakes a bowl of candy)**

 

"I would not take that dude's candy?" Drax whispers. 

Quill shrugs. "It depends. Does he have liquorice?" A few people throw pillows at him.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: I was sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market.**

**(Wanda and Pietro share a look)**

**Ulysses Klaue: You didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid I'm not that afraid.**

 

"I don't know, Wanda's kind of scary." Carol whispers.

Wanda stares at her. "Really?"

Sam nods, "It's true. You are a very scary person."

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Everybody is afraid of something.**

**Ulysses Klaue: Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights...**

**(Immitates a cuttlefish)**

**Ulysses Klaue: to hypnotize their prey, and then...**

**(Klaue makes a snapping motion)**

**Ulysses Klaue: I saw a documentary. It was terrifying.**

 

Peter raises a finger. "I, also, saw a documentary. It is true, they are actually kind of terrifying."

"What do they look like?" Wanda asks him.

Peter turns his head to the side. "Kind of like the henchmen from Ben 10, when he's a teenager."

Shuri shudders. "That is terrifying."

Tony shakes his head. "Nerds."

 

**(Pietro speeds to the candy bowl and steals one)**

 

Wanda rolls her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. Clint smiles fondly.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: So if you're going to fiddle with my brain... and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge. And I only deal... with the man in charge.**

**(Ultron flies up to Klaue's window, and then throws Klaue to the ground)**

 

"Maybe he is not so bad." Okoye mutters, and everyone turns and glares at her.

 

**Ultron: There is no man in charge. Let's talk business.**

**(Klaue and one of his henchmen go and get the vibranium for Ultron)**

**Ultron: Upon this rock, I will build my church. Vibranium.**

**(Ultron tosses the vibranium to Pietro)**

**Ulysses Klaue: You know, it came at great personal cost.**

**(Klaue touches his brand)**

 

T'Challa smirks, and Okoye breaks into an almost smile, which is the most she's smiled in the past 4 hours.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: It's worth billions.**

**(Ultron goes to the mainframe, and then transfers lots of money)**

 

"Should we be wondering where he got that money from?" Natasha asks Vision. 

Vision shrugs. "No one has mentioned it in more than a year. I think we're safe."

 

**Ultron: Now so are you.**

**(Klaue's henchman's phone beeps, and he looks at it, and then at Klaue)**

**Ultron: It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich "and wait to find out which is which."**

 

Tony presses a hand to his heart and makes a mocking, "Aww" sound.

 

**(Klaue and his henchman both slowly look at Ultron)**

**Ulysses Klaue: Stark.**

 

Wanda winces.

 

**Ultron: What?**

**Ulysses Klaue: Tony Stark used to say that. To me.** **You're one of his.**

 

Steve gives Tony his 'Dissapointed Dad' look. Tony withers away. "It burns! It burns!"

 

**Ultron: What? I'm not...**

**(Ultron grabs Klaue's arm, his henchman reaches for his gun, but Wanda uses her powers to keep his arm down)**

 

"Wanda!" Peter yells at her. 

Wanda looks exasperated. "He was a really terrible person!" Peter gives her a look. "And by 'really terrible person' I mean he was _actually_ bad for society!"

 

**Ultron: I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!**

**(Ultron cuts Klaue's arm off)**

 

Everyone gapes at the screen. "I mean, he does have some redeeming qualities." T'Challa mutters and, again, people glare.

 

**Ultron: I'm sorry. I'm... I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!**

 

Shuri snorts. "I'm sorry, but the bad guy is one of the funniest in this!"

"Which makes him more crazy." Scott points out. "I mean, haven't you guys ever seen that movie with the villain that always smiles!" 

 

**(Ultron kicks Klaue down a flight of stairs)**

**Ultron: It's a thing with me. Stark is... He's a sickness!**

 

"Now I see why you three get along so well." Mantis nods at Wanda. It was unclear if she was saying this as a statment, or actually judging the other woman.

 

**Iron Man: Ah, junior.**

**(Ultron turns his head to see Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor standing behind him)**

**Iron Man: You're gonna break your old man's heart.**

**Ultron: If I have to.**

**(Natasha and Clint sneak up)**

**Thor: Nobody has to break anything.**

 

"Clearly you've never made an omelet!" Tony yells in a rush. 

 

**Ultron: Clearly you've never made an omelet.**

**Iron Man: He beat me by one second.**

 

"HAH!" Tony yells. He really does not like to lose.

 

 **Pietro Maximoff: Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable?** **Like old times?**

**(Pietro gestures to the missiles)**

 

"Oh! That's what he meant!" Thor yells good-naturedly. Loki glares at his older brother. "That- that makes a lot more sense than when we were actually living this."

 

**Iron Man: This was never my life.**

**Captain America: You two can still walk away from this.**

**Wanda Maximoff: We will.**

 

Steve turns the look on Wanda. "Oh, don't you start!" She yells, swatting his head to the other side, to land on Bucky.

Bucky scrambles. "Stop that, Dude. You're really freaking me out!"

 

**Captain America: I know you've suffered.**

**Ultron: Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but...**

 

Loki snorts. "He actually is quite humorous."

Carol gently pats his arm, and squeezes his shoulder. "Do you remember what we said about the craziness?"

 

**Thor: If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.**

**Ultron: I think you're confusing "peace" with "quiet."**

**Iron Man: Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?**

 

"Why is this starting to sound familiar?" Shuri murmurs. 

Wong raises an eyebrow. "Really? Even I heard about this, and I rarely get to see the news."

"Who watches the news?" Peter asks him.

Wong nods. "That explains it."

 

**Ultron: I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.**

**(Ultron attacks Iron Man, and two Ultrons attack Thor and Captain America)**

**(Pietro pushes Thor a bit, and Steve runs towards Wanda, but she pushes him back)**

 

"How did you make it on to this team?" Rocket asks her. Wanda simply shrugs in an 'I have no idea' kind of way.

 

**Ulysses Klaue: Shoot them.**

**Henchman: Which ones?**

**Ulysses Klaue: All of them!**

 

A few breaths of laugh escape.

 

**Henchman: Move! Move! Move!**

**(Henchmen swarm the ship, guns ablazing, but Natasha and Clint rush to meet them)**

**(Everyone is still fighting)**

**(Steve throws his shield, and Pietro goes into fast mode and punches the Captain)**

 

"Awesome!" Shuri murmurs, and Steve gives her a normal person glare.

 

**(Thor throws Mjolnir, and Pietro holds onto it, and Mjolnir pulls him away)**

 

Wanda shakes her head. "I am so embarassed to be related to him, right now."

 

**(Ultron and Iron Man start fighting outside)**

**(Inside, Steve gets his shield back from an Ultron, and when Pietro tries to get up, Steve hits him with his shield)**

**Captain America: Stay down, kid.**

 

"What are you, a thousand?" Nat asks him, eyebrow raised.

Valkyrie looks offended. "A thousand is actually a very prime age, thank you." Peter gently pats her shoulder.

 

**(Ultron takes over one of the Ultron henchmen near Wanda)**

**Ultron: It's time for some mind games.**

 

Wanda burrows herself behind Vision's back. Thor, Steve, and Nat all stiffen.

 

**(On the Quinjet, Bruce hits the radio)**

**Bruce Banner: Guys? Is this a code green?**

**(The radio is staticcy, and Bruce walks out of the Quinjet)**

 

Bruce turns a glare on Wanda, but since she's mostly hidden, it lands on Vision instead.

 

**(On the ship, Wanda sneaks up on Thor and gets in his head)**

 

"Oh, Oden." Loki sighs.

 

**Captain America: Thor, status.**

**Thor: The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.**

 

 

That got a thunderous reaction from the crowd. Shuri, Peter, and Scott burst out laughing. Even Wong breaks out a chuckle.

Loki stares at Thor. "You did not actually say that?" 

Thor splutters, placing his hands on his chest. "But- but- I _am_!"

 

**(Thor walks into his vision: A strange type of Asgard)**

**(Pietro rushes at Steve, and Wanda gets into his head too, and then Natasha's)**

 

Vision is gently consoling Natasha, hiding Wanda from Natasha, and making sure Shuri wouldn't choke on her own laughter from the 'I am mighty' line, which most people had pretty much forgotten at this point.

 

**(The Ultrons close the vibranium hiding place)**

**Ultron: This is going very well.**

**(Clint takes out the rest of the human henchmen, and when Wanda comes up from behind him, he places an electric arrow on her forehead)**

 

"Woah!" Quill mutters. 

"I am Groot!" 

Drax nods, "He is right. I thought you two were friends as well."

"We are!" Clint yells. 

Gamora shakes her head, "I will never understand Terra."

 

**Hawkeye: I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.**

 

"I'm sorry." Loki sighs. 

Wanda peeks up from behind Vision. "It's okay." She squeaks, and then pops back down when Natasha grabs for her.

 

**(When Clint tries to take the arrow off Pietro comes up, and pushes Clint through a window, before taking the arrow off of Wanda and rushing her away)**

 

Sam sighs. "I see where you get it from."

"I am nowhere near as overprotective as my brother was!" Wanda yells, her voice muffled. "Believe me!"

 

**Hawkeye: Yeah, you better run. Who's ever standing, we got to move! Guys?**

**(Natasha walks into a memory and watches girls do ballet)**

 

"I'm scared." Peter murmurs.

 

**Ballet Instructor: Again.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You'll break them.**

**Madame B.: Only the breakable ones.**

**(Little girls are watching the ballet girls)**

**Madame B.: You're made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.**

**(We flash to young Natasha lying on a medical table, and a person holding medical tools)**

 

"Oh, crap." Bruce sighs. 

Valkyrie covers Peter's eyes again. "Not appropriate for children." She sighs.

 

**(We go back to the ballerinas)**

**Natasha Romanoff: What if I fail?**

**(Young Natasha shoots at a target, and then the target is replaced with a man with a sack over his head)**

 

"Woah!" Scott whispers. "That escalated fast!" 

"What escalated fast?" Peter yells trying to pry Val's fingers from over his eyes. "What am I missing?"

"Trauma!" Natasha yells back, giving Val a thumbs up.

 

**Madame B.: You never fail.**

**(Young Natasha raises her arm, and fires)**

**(Steve is at a 1940's party, people are fighting, bleeding, and dancing, and then he turns to see Peggy)**

 

"Hey, it's Peggy!" Bucky yells excitedly. "I missed her!" 

"Well, I'll never have to ever think 'What's it like inside Captain America's head' again." Sam whispers.

"It's wierd that that is something you ever thought." Wanda shoots back. 

 

**Peggy Carter: Are you ready for our dance?**

 

"Aww!" Bucky whispers. Nebula looks at him. "That's my OTP!" 

Shuri smiles. "Good for you!"

 

**(In Thor's dream)**

**Heimdall: Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?**

**(Heimdall's eyes are all white)**

**Thor: Heimdall, your eyes.**

**Heimdall: They see everything. They see you leading us to Hel.**

 

"Ha!" Loki snorts. Thor gives him such a glare, it was surprising that the mischief god was still alive.

 

**Heimdall: Wake up!**

**(Heimdall starts choking Thor)**

**(In Steve's dream)**

**Peggy Carter: The war is over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it.**

 

"Steggy!" Bucky whispers, holding a pillow to his chest and rocking back and forth.

 

**(The vision goes back and forth between the hall being empty with only Steve in it, and Peggy and Steve dancing)**

**Thor: I can still save you!**

**Heimdall: We're all dead! Can you not see?**

 

"This goes really well with Infinity War, I must say!" Loki whispers. Valkyrie wraps most of her left arm over Peter's eyes, and then uses her other arm to throw a pillow at Loki, and then take a swig of beer. Classic Valkyrie.

 

**(Thor pushes Heimdall away, and then lightning starts eminating around him)**

**Heimdall: You're a destroyer, Odinson.**

**(Thor incinerates a man)**

**Heimdall: See where your power leads.**

**(Thor sees images of the mind stone. 4 of the Infinity Stones. And then Vision's eyes)**

 

"That was unexpected." Strange deadpanned.

 

**(In Natasha's vision, a man grabs her in a chokehold, and she surrenders)**

 

"That is very uncharacteristic." Steve observes.

Natasha winces.

 

**Madame B.: Sloppy. Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary...**

**(Images go by, the ballerinas, the man with the sack over his head, the door to a hospital room)**

**Madame B.: For you to take your place in the world.**

**Young Natasha Romanoff: I have no place in the world.**

 

Thor gets up, and hugs the assassin from behind. Natasha almost looks like she would flip Thor over, and then calms into the embrace.

 

**Madam B.: Exactly.**

**(An arm reaches out and slams her onto the medical table, Natasha is rolled past two little girls with no mouths, and then into the operation room)**

 

"I am Groot?" 

Gamora looks at him, and whispers. "Language."

 

**(In real life, Pietro is looking over Wanda)**

**Pietro Maximoff: What can I do?**

**Wanda Maximoff: It hurts.**

**Pietro Maximoff: I'm going to kill him. I'll be right back.**

 

Clint makes an offended face, and huffs. "Like he could." A few people raise their eyebrows.

"He would have. You are very lucky he told me he was leaving first." Wanda yells.

Sam shakes his head. "You crazy Maximoffs. What's next, was your father some sort of crazy supervillain?"

"I don't think so!"

"That didn't install me with confidence." Scott murmurs.

 

**(Pietro makes as if to run off, but Wanda stops him)**

**Wanda Maximoff: No. I'm all right. I want... I want to finish the plan.**

**(Wanda turns her face to see Bruce outside of the Quinjet)**

**Wanda Maximoff: I want the big one.**

 

T'Challa stiffens. "Oh. You didn't..." He trails off.

"What?" Peter yells, Valkyrie's hands still covering his face. "What's happening?"

"Africa." Okoye mutters. "The Hulk..."

"Shh!" Shuri hissed. "No spoilers!"

 

**(Ultron and Iron Man are fighting, and Tony gets Ultron on the ground, holding missiles on him)**

**Ultron: The vibranium is getting away.**

**Iron Man: And you're not going anywhere.**

**Ultron: Of course not. I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner.**

**(Tony blows Ultron up, and then takes to the sky)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book that I mentioned at the beginning is a book series that I just finished. I love it, and it's sequels . If you like books, look it up, because nobody has read it, and I'm sad. 
> 
> Hope that this was worth the long wait, hoping to make the next one sooner! 
> 
> 'Til next time <3<3<3


	8. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee runs, music parodies, and peter's crush, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get over the angst that will come forward, I decided to have some team fun!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Can we take a break?" Bucky asks weakly. 

Natasha nods. "I need some coffee! I am  _tired_!"  

Peter makes a face. "I don't really like coffee..."

Clint shakes his head, "Neither does she. She just wants someone to make a McDonald's run for a frappe!" 

"But I'm so tired!" Natasha mock whines. She then turns to Vision. "Vizh!" He sighs. "Come on! There is a reason we took you to get your driver's license!" 

"Fine..." He sighs. "But Captain Rogers can't come."

Steve makes an offended face, but Sam chirps, "You are the  _worst_ back-seat driver I have ever met!"

"Well, if that's the case!" Loki said brightly, standing up. "I need to get away from..." He gestures at Thor, "All of this..."

Natasha claps, "Anyone else?" Wong raises his hand. "And that is all we can comfortably fit in Vision's car!"

Shuri's mouth drops. "But you can't leave me! You took most of the people I find most interesting!" 

Vision stands, and mouths 'sorry' to the slightly sulky Wakandan and to the red-eyed glaring woman that was sitting behind him. 

"Nat! Vision! Don't leave us! You guys are the peace makers!" Tony yells as Vision and Loki are pulled in to the elevator by the smiling blonde, waving enthusiastically back at her glaring friends.

"Text us your orders! NOT just McDonalds!" She yells as the elevator doors close on the group.

When they left, it settled a sort of silence over the group. Until, blessedly, Peter's phone rang. 

The Spider Man rolled his eyes and then looked down at his phone to color slightly. Valkyrie peeked over his shoulder to watch and grinned crookedly. "MJ?" 

"Just a... friend..." Peter mumbled lamely.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked with a devilish smirk, if trees were said to have devilish smirks. 

Thor nods, "Yes, Tree, the one that was on the cover of his movie."

Peter rolls his eyes, and was about to press ignore when Carol snatched his phone from his hand and pressed 'accept'. "Trust me! You'll thank me for this later!" She announces with a wicked smile.

"Where have you been all my life?" Tony and Valkyrie yell at the same time, both jumping to sit next to the red-faced teen who was on a face time with his crush.

"HE'S WITH THE AVENGERS!!!" The voice associated with Ned blares from the screen. The phone seemed to have been left on a table, mostly unseen by the two people talking. 

"Quick! Game plan!" Tony yells. "I call nice dad! Val you're angry mom!" 

"Don't call me Val!" Val yells back.

"Perfect!" 

Scott also jumps over. "I call weird uncle!"

"I call weird uncle number 2!" Quill says, jumping to be included in this.

Carol pushes Peter into Valkyrie's lap to add more room. "I claimed fun aunt number 2 in my time."

"Who's fun aunt number one?" Peter asks deliriously, shooting a look at Shuri and Wanda for help. He finds none, though, because Gamora and Wanda were braiding Bucky and Shuri's hairs while Shuri and Bucky were pitching a book series on the premise of "you ship the main characters, even though they don't know eachother yet". 

"Probably May." A voice says from the phone. Peter yelps. 

MJ's full face appeared on the screen, a scowl on her face, and a clapping Ned behind her.

"THE AVENGERS!" He squeals. And then he tilts his head, "Well, one of them anyway."

Carol's mouth drops. "I am the original Avenger, son!"

Peter shudders and turns anywhere else. Nebula had found a bucket of nail supplies and was painting Bucky's toes a deep red color. Sam had tried teaching Mantis 'sticks' but it had turned into Strange teaching a Kindergarten-level math lesson. Thor and Steve were giving Bruce advice on "how to  _not_ anger the Black Widow", and Rocket was cackling loudly at the scene. T'Challa was trying to take Okoye's phone from her as she was on the phone with someone about tracking down a 'rogue Prime Minister'. Rhodey was ignoring them all and looking at his phone with great interest.

"Hey guys..." Peter waves meekly. 

MJ just tilts her head. "Are you sitting on someone's lap? And is that a tree?"

Peter turns around to see Groot smiling broadly at Peter's makeshift 'family'. "That is Groot. He is the worst." Groot sticks out his tongue.

"Hi, MJ." Tony says with a devious grin. "I am Tony, and this is Valkyrie!" Valkyrie glares at the screen. Peter wasn't sure if she was taking her 'mean mom' title seriously, or if that was just how she responded to meeting new people.

MJ raises one hand in greeting, and Ned yells, "I'M NED! I'M HERE TOO!"

"So, tell us about yourself, MJ." Scott says giving a brilliant, if a little too intense smile. 

MJ blinks. "I'm a high school student."

"DO YOU LIKE BOOKS?" Shuri yells from her couch. Peter turns and stares. Wanda and Gamora had divided her hair between the two of them and were putting it into elegant knots, while also listening to something on her phone.

"I _love_ books!" MJ says. The only time you could get her to be enthusiastic was when you mentioned books.

"I APPROVE!" Shuri yells. "WHAT ABOUT YOU, WANDA?"

Wanda shakes her head. "And I thought Strange was bad."

"WANDA!?" Ned yells. "AS IN MAXIMOFF!? CAN YOU ASK HER IF SHE'S SINGLE!?"

Sam jumps behind the group. "She isn't, and you should be glad that she can't hear you right now." He then stands up and walks away.

"Was that the Falcon?" MJ asks.

A loud, "IN YOUR FACE, BARNES! SOMEONE KNOWS ME!" came, and Peter turned to see Mantis massaging Bucky's braided scalp while Nebula finished his pedicure. 

"ANYWAY!" Peter yells, struggling to get out of Valkyrie's embrace. "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to know about your Avenger's posters." She says softly. "If we finish this at home, then I can spend class time with my book."

"Don't you already spend most class time with a book?" 

"Not when I'm working with Ned."

Peter groans, his head falling onto Val's shoulder. "Go to May. She keeps them in a closet when she started thinking they were really creepy."

"Thanks!" She yells, hanging up, not before Ned shouts, "BYE PETER! BYE PETER'S NEW FAMILY! BYE MY FUTURE WIFE!"

"I like her." Shuri tells him. "What do you think, Wanda?"

Wanda pauses for a second then bursts out, "I DON'T LIKE HER!" 

They all turn to stare at her. Gamora gently takes her earbud out of her ear and points to the others. "We were listening to a book."

"What? Oh! Yeah, really sweet girl." Wanda says, blinking lazily.

Rhodes finally looks up, and stares. "Nat wants to know what everyone wants."

Peter groans. He was hoping that that group was doing better than he was.

***

"Now tell me what you want, what you really, really want!" Wong sings

"I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want!" Natasha yells back.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha." Loki deadpans, but a smile is pulling at the corners of his mouth anyway.

Vision drives rigidly,  listening to his group do a sing-along to Wong's playlist. Natasha sang right in his ear, "Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" 

When 'Wannabe' ends, Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' comes on and Loki and Wong perform a strange kind of duet, when Natasha's phone pings. 

"Rhodey just got back!" She breaths. It was about time. They'd been driving to McDonalds for 30 minutes, with Wong, Loki, and Natasha being very uncharacteristic when they were in the car. He was starting to worry that he'd have to stay in the parking lot until Rhodes got back. At least then he wouldn't be driving.

"What did he say?" He asks softly as he pulled into the drive-thru. It was a long-standing tradition for the Avengers whenever someone went on a coffee run to get whatever type of caffiene or sugar from wherever a person wanted it from. It was torture when Natasha made him drive.

"T'Challa, Okoye, Strange and Thor want Starbucks. Peter, Gamora, Nebula, Bucky and Mantis want Orange Julius." Natasha made a face as if smoothies were a bad mark on coffee-run. "Thor, Clint, Steve, Carol and Shuri want diner coffee. Thor, Rhodes, Sam and Quill want Micky D's! Thor, Wanda, and Rocket want home-made coffee." She shakes her head at the waste. "Groot and Drax want a tub of ice cream. And Tony wants..." Vision held his breath. Tony was well known for picking the hardest to find coffee. "Somewhere called Wawa." 

Vision looked it up. "The closest Wawa is over 3 hours away." Wong leans forward and Loki huffs under his breath.

"We'll get that before we go to the grocery store." Natasha says quickly, before leaning over him to place the McDonalds orders. 

He really hated driving.

***

"I'm bored!" Shuri yells.

Drax looks at her, "Why are you bored, little one?" 

"Because Wanda stole my audiobook!" She yells. Wanda was, indeed, listening intently to a book on Shuri's phone, yelling at the characters every now and then to show she was actually listening.

"You gave it to her." Gamora corrected, applying the makeup technique Wanda had shown her on to their willing test dummy, Bucky.

Shuri wasn't listening. "Have you guys ever thought about doing music parodies?"

All of the Avengers looked at eachother. "What?" Steve asks.

"You know! Songs that exist, but are about you guys!" Shuri's eyes widen. "That is what we are going to do!"

They all stare at eachother, until Clint says, "I'm game!"

Shuri claps. "YAY!" She yells. "Can you play the piano?" Clint nods, much to some peoples surprise. "Which songs?"

"Thinking Out Loud-" 

"PERFECT!" She yells. "Do you have a piano?"

Tony blinks and points to a corner. "Seriously?" A large grand piano that nobody seemed to notice until this moment was there, almost as if someone had just randomly added it to the plot. 

(I notice my mistakes)

"YAY!" She squeals. "NOW! While I work with him, you guys figure out the next thing!" 

Everybody stared at eachother, wary, but, honestly, just as bored as Shuri. And not everybody was as willing to turn into the deadly trios next models.

"I have an idea!" Young Peter yells.

"If you say 'have you ever heard of this really old movie?', I will ground you." Tony tells him, seriously.

"Of course not!" He yells. "Have you ever heard of this really old TV show called the Brady Bunch?"

Old Peter slaps his head into his hands. "I am, honestly, very surprised that you have." Sam tells the kid. Everyone goes to work on this video anyway.

***

It had taken 60 minutes, going to a few places that were too scared of Natasha and Loki to call the authorities, and Wong even opening a portal to Pennsylvania for Tony's order, but they finally made it back to the compound. 

When the elevator opened, however, they were surprised to find the others crowded around the TV and the sound of Clint singing filled the room.

"When you’re on a team with the Hulk and Thor And we’re all up there on the movie screen, Will the people believe that I’m not quite as tough? Will anyone even notice me?"

Several people looked up and rushed to the foursome, grabbing their coffee(s, in Thor's case), and caffienated drinks and supplies for what they had really wanted. Wanda and Rocket in particular headed into the kitchen immediately to start making their own drinks. 

Once free of drinks, Natasha stalked into the room to stare at the paused TV. Clint was sitting their with a screen behind him, and he was playing the piano. "What- what is this?"

Clint shakes his head, "I don't know. I just sang the song."

Shuri smiles devilishly, "You want to watch?"

"Well," Clint coughed, "They just came back, so we can start-"

"NOPE!" Loki and Natasha yelled at the same time, Vision grabbing the remote and pressing play.

After the video was over, Clint stared at Shuri. "How did you do that? We had  _60 minutes_!" 

"I've done more with less time!" Shuri rolled her eyes. 

Natasha stared at Bucky, "Are you wearing nail polish? And is your hair braided?"

Bucky shrugs, "I'm also wearing makeup. It is a testament to them that you cannot tell! These girls have talent! I've never felt more cared for!" 

Loki looked at Wanda and Gamora. "Can you try on me?" The girls smiled, and settled down next to the Mischief god, Gamora and Wanda braiding, and Nebula filing. 

Steve claps his hands. "Let's start the next chapter before Natasha wants more coffee!" Vision presses the button, quickly and the next chapter starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was not what you expected, but I hope this was good. I just really wanted some fun, and got super inspired to do this. Also, I really wanted to write MJ, just because I personally relate more to her than any of the other characters... 
> 
> Wawa is a thing where I live, and I really wanted to add it here, so... yeah!
> 
> If you don't know which video was referred to in this chapter, this is the link, it is amazing! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo
> 
> Seriously, hope I did this well!
> 
> 'Til next time <3<3<3


	9. Hulk Vs. Hulkbuster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! FINISHED! 
> 
> As I have mentioned, I really hate writing battle scenes, so that is why this took so long. I have also said that I really hate writing angst, so if you find this too out of character, or whatever, that is why.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**(A crazy Hulk runs into a city)**

 

Gamora stepped away from braiding Loki's hair to wrap Wanda in a hug, as if to protect her from a few mutinous glares directed her way.

"Why does this sound familiar?" Peter whispers, taking a sip of his smoothie.

Valkyrie shakes her head, and covers his eyes. "You shouldn't have to see this... I can just tell."

 

**Iron Man: News or footage. Keyword, "Hulk."Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.**

**Clint Barton: That's not gonna happen.**

**(Barton is trying to wake Natasha from her fog)**

 

"What the hell happened to her?" Quill asks nobody in particular.

A few people groan. "Can we just please be nice!" Mantis yells. "I'm tired."

 

**Clint Barton: Not for a while. The whole team is down.**

**(Steve and Thor are just waking up)**

 

Thor tries to glare at Wanda, but it looks like he's in pain. "Oh, don't you start! I did the same exact thing to Barton!" Loki snaps at him. 

Thor breathes deeply. "Okay, good. I actually rather like the scary witch. Everybody else was just doing it..."

"If everybody else jumped off a cliff, would you do it?"

Thor nods, "Well, I can fly, so..."

 

**Clint Barton: You got no backup here.**

**Iron Man: I'm calling in Veronica.**

 

"So... you're saying that taking her against the Hulk is better than taking her into a war zone?" Bruce looks at Tony.

Tony shrugs. "At least I wasn't comparing her to someone else." And then in an undertone, "And actually knew how to work the suit." A pillow knocked him from his stool.

 

**(A satelite shoots a suit down to Earth)**

**(A van full of armed troops is riding into the city)**

**Driver: We need backup!**

**(The Hulk runs at the car and rips off the roof)**

 

"I'm too old for this crap..." Clint whispers, massaging his temples.

 

**(The Hulk is standing over a cowering driver, when a large metallic hut is built around him)**

**Security: Go! Keep moving!**

**(All of the guards hold guns up to the Hulk's jail, as he starts pounding on the metal)**

**(Hulk digs the cage into the ground, and leaps out somewhere else, pushing an occupied car in the meantime)**

 

"This actually happened." Bruce murmurs. 

Shuri sighs, "If it makes you feel any better, this is basically how I am when an author kills off my favorite character."

"Do you cause...  _that?_ "

T'Challa shrugs. "If we let her out of the house when this happens... probably."

 

**(Hulkbuster lands, and everyone turns to stare)**

**Hulkbuster: All right, everybody, stand down! Will you listen to me? That little witch is messing with your mind.**

 

Wanda grimaces. "And that is how I got my nickname."

"Really? _That's_ how?" Scott asks, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yup!" The Avengers yell.

A few people slide looks Wanda's way. "I AM NOT A WITCH!"

"Are you sure?" Okoye mutters.

Wanda doesn't answer.

 

**Hulkbuster: You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner.**

 

Tony mouths 'sorry' to a glowering Gamora. 

"You know, you could be smarter if you went back to-"

"I will actually kill you if you say '5th grade'." Wanda whispers to Clint.

 

**(Hulk roars)**

**Hulkbuster: Right, right, right, don't mention puny Banner.**

 

A few chuckles. Bruce starts to hyperventilate.

 

**(Hulk throws a car at Tony, and they begin fighting)**

**Hulkbuster: Okay!**

**(Hulk jumps from the back, and drives a rod through the Hulkbuster suit)**

**Hulkbuster: In the back? Dick move, Banner.**

 

 

"Language!" Shuri and Loki yell, and Shuri's mouth drops open, her eyes going wide.

"Are you okay?" Vision asks her. "You are experiencing elevated heart rate and shortness of breath."

Nat raises an eyebrow. "She's having a fangirling experience. Don't worry, it passes quickly enough."

 

**(The suit throws its arm at the Hulk to get it off of it)**

**Hulkbuster: Veronica, give me a hand.**

**(Veronica drops an arm to Tony, when Hulkbuster and Hulk punch eachother**

 

"I actually took a picture of that moment and made it my screensaver!" Carol says.

Tony jumps up, "Send me that!" Carol gives him a thumbs up, and Bruce rolls his eyes through the unshed tears in his eyes.

 

**(The punch breaks several nearby windows and people fall back)**

**(Tony starts punching Hulk a lot)**

**Hulkbuster: Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep.**

 

Scott laughs mechanically, and a few people stare at him. "What?" He asks. "I'm not aloud to say L O L anymore.

"And yet," Sam murmurs. "You just said it."

Bucky shakes his head. "You should not say L O L, unless the situation truly warrants it."

Shuri smiles brightly. "You really are my protégé."

 

**(Hulk grabs Tony's hand, but it turns into a cuff, and Tony starts flying him away)**

**Hulkbuster: Okay, pal, we're gonna get you out of town.**

**(Hulk punches Hulkbuster, and they careen to a building)**

**Hulkbuster: Not that way, not that way.**

 

This time, Scott laughs normally. 

"THERE YOU GO, TINY MAN!" Drax says loudly. He then points down at the already finished tub of ice cream. "THIS WAS VERY GOOD!"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot yells.

Strange rolls his eyes, "God, I hope they crash soon."

 

**(The two of them crash through windows, and fight, before Hulkbuster pushes Hulk against the wall)**

**Hulkbuster: Come on, Bruce! You gotta work with me.**

 

"Can you take anything seriously?" Steve asks Tony.

Tony shrugs, "It hasn't happened in, cough, years that I have been alive. Why should it start now?"

 

**(Hulk starts fighting him some more, and they crash through a crowded elevator, which Tony manages to grab a hold of)**

**Hulkbuster: Everybody, out!**

 

Thor was gently rubbing circles into Bruce's back, taking sips of one of his 6 different coffees in between.

 

**(Tony throws Hulk to the steps, and then smashes an elevator on him)**

**Hulkbuster: Going down?**

**(Hulkbuster punches Hulk, and Hulk looks up at him, and spits out a tooth)**

 

"Bad! Ass!" Valkyrie whoops.

Shuri claps. "I love watching new fangirls find their way!"

 

**Hulkbuster: I'm sorry.**

 

Laughs.

Bruce shakes his head at Tony, "I hate you."

"I'm just making a better situation out of your really terrible one!"

Bruce gets up, and walks away. 

Tony yells, "Come on, Bruce! Don't be that way!"

 

**(Hulk punches him through a wall, and then up the side of a building, ripping out a part of his suit)**

**Hulkbuster: Damage report?**

_**(Static)** _

**Hulkbuster: That's comprehensive. Show me something.**

 

 

A few more giggles sound up. 

 

**(The suit finds an all clear building under construction)**

**Hulkbuster: How quickly can we buy this building?**

**(Hulkbuster drops Hulk, and holds him down, and the building implodes)**

 

"Not quick enough to stop getting sued for that." Vision promptly responds.

Tony nods. "Yeah, thanks for telling me that _after_ the several dozen court dates. I'll call you next time I need to know something 18 months after it happens."

 

**(Soldiers show up outside of the building)**

**Soldier 1: Move! Move! Move!**

**Soldier 2: Go, go, go!**

**Soldier 3: Flank him, flank him!**

**(Hulk gets out of the rubble and stares at all of the scared people, and then at the soldiers that are aiming at him)**

 

"Aww." Valkyrie murmurs, looking sad.

Steve shakes his head. "I... will... never understand... people that have things in common with Tony."

 

**(Hulk starts to get up)**

**(Hulkbuster knocks him out)**

 

"Oof!" Scott yells.

"You're not aloud to say that either." Sam whispers.

"You people are no fun."

 

**(All black)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen, I finally finished The End Credit Scenes. End Game should come in a month or two, so I'm going to have to work double to finish this before then! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the long wait, but school ends in a week for me, so updates should get better then.
> 
> Until next time <3<3<3


	10. The Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! I've been having some serious writer's block, but I saw Far From Home the other day, and it cured me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"I'm just..." Sam sighs. 

Wong nods. "Let's move on,"

Scott nods. "Not even I can come up with random shit to talk about after that."

"NEXT CHAPTER!" Shuri yells, the only person excited for more.

 

**(On a quinjet, Tony is talking to Hill, Bruce is sweating and covered in a blanket, Natasha is silent, and Steve and Thor look like they want to hit something)**

 

"What a fun and inviting atomsphere." Nebula murmurs softly.

Gamora looks up. "Were you just sarcastic?" 

Rocket shakes his head. "You people have changed  _Nebula_. What does that tell you?"

"She's finally come around some nice and stimulating company." Tony says, matter of factly.

 

**Maria Hill: The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air.**

**Tony Stark: The Stark Relief Foundation?**

**Maria Hill: Already on the scene. How's the team?**

**Tony Stark: Everyone's... We took a hit. We'll shake it off.**

 

"No you won't." Carol sighs. 

Steve opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, raises a pointed finger, and then closes his mouth and slowly puts his hand down.

 

**Maria Hill: Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here.**

**Tony Stark: So, run and hide?**

 

"This is so depressing," T'Challa whispers, "And I lost my father, lost my throne, almost died, basically killed my cousin, and a lot of other terrible things happened, all in the span of three weeks."

Okoye looks puzzled, almost as if she's wondering if she could hurt something that was causing emotional distress to her king.

 

**Maria Hill: Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer.**

**Tony Stark: Neither do we.**

**(Hill hangs out, and Tony goes up to Clint in the pilot's seat)**

**Tony Stark: Hey, you wanna switch out?**

**Clint Barton: No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out.**

**Tony Stark: Few hours from where?**

**Clint Barton: A safe house.**

 

"Poor Laura." Wanda sighs. Clint looks up at her. "Did you even call first?" Clint blinks a few times, and then looks away.

"Who the hell is Laura?" Quill whispered to Drax.

"Shh! It is very hard to watch this movie when you are all blabbering." 

Strange sighs. "It is a sad, sad day, when I agree with...  _him_."

"Thank you." Drax says, seriously.

 

**(The quinjet lands on a picturesque farm)**

**(The Avengers walk up to the house)**

**Thor: What is this place?**

**Tony Stark: Safe house.**

**Clint Barton: Let's hope.**

 

Sam snorts. "Wanda's right. I feel terrible for that woman." 

 

**(Clint opens the door, and leads everyone inside)**

**Clint Barton: Honey? I'm home.**

 

Peter shakes his head, "Really? Is that the best reference you can make?"

Shuri sighs, "I know, right. Amature."

 

**(Laura walks into the room, and pauses slightly when she sees the Avengers)**

**Clint Barton: Hi. Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead.**

**Laura Barton: Hey.**

**(She kisses Clint, and they hug)**

 

"That seems very unlikely." Rocket whispers. 

"Thank you!" Tony yells.

 

**Tony Stark: This is an agent of some kind.**

**Clint Barton: Gentlemen, this is Laura.**

 

"Why only gentlemen?" Gamora asks, brow furrowed.

"Because Natasha was in on it." Steve says pointedly.

Nat blinks a few times. "Are you trying to get a rise out of me by saying my full first name?"

"That does seem really petty." Bucky whispers. Steve gives him a betrayed look.

 

**(Laura waves)**

**Laura Barton: I know all of your names.**

 

Shuri laughs a little. "I like her."

Wong nods. "She is my favorite character so far." 

"HEY!" Tony yells, while Bruce sighs, "That's fair.

 

**(Tony waves back, and footsteps can be heard coming)**

**Clint Barton: Ooh. Incoming.**

**Lila Barton: Dad!**

**(Clint picks Lila up, and Cooper also hugs Clint)**

 

"Children!" Mantis's face lights up with joy.

Clint laughs, "Just wait until you have some of your own." 

Mantis smiles brightly, while Drax shakes his head, making a slightly disgusted face. 

"They would be the ugliest children ever."

"Thank you!" Mantis smiles, while everyone else stares at Drax.

 

**Clint Barton: Hi, sweetheart! Hey, buddy. How are you guys doing?**

**Tony Stark: These are smaller agents.**

**Clint Barton: Look at your face! Oh, my goodness.**

**(Clint puts Lila down)**

**Lila Barton: Did you bring Auntie Nat?**

 

"Aww..." Valkyrie whispers, and then looks at Thor. "You tell anyone I did that, I shave your head."

Thor puts his hands into his hair, while Loki laughs, subconsciously touching his own hair in the process.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Why don't you hug her and find out?**

**(Lila runs to Natasha, who easily picks her up)**

**Steve Rogers: Sorry for barging in on you.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.**

 

A few snorts of laughter.

 

**Clint Barton: Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low.**

**Laura Barton: Honey.**

**(Thor looks down at legos that he stepped on)**

"That's what happened to those legos!?" Clint yells. Thor looks once to the right and then to the left, and then shakes his head.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: I missed you. How's little Natasha, huh?**

**(Thor kicks the legos he stepped on under a chair, and Steve looks down at what he's doing)**

 

"It was... him..." Thor says slowly, pointing at Bucky.

"It wasn't... it wasn't me was it?" Bucky looks at Sam, who hides his face in his hands.

"You literally saw him step on the legos!" Shuri yells. Bucky breaths a sigh of relief. "Why are we friends?"

 

**Laura Barton: She's... Nathaniel.**

**(Nat leans down to Laura's stomach)**

**Natasha Romanoff: Traitor.**

 

A few more snorts.

 

**(Lila looks up at Thor, who starts thinking about his vision, and toast pops out of the toaster)**

 

"That was a very tense moment." Drax whispers.

Rhodes glares at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome."

 

**(Thor walks out of the house, and Steve follows him)**

**Steve Rogers: Thor?**

**Thor: I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here.**

**(Thor spins his hammer, and takes off)**

 

Thor sniffles. "I miss her so much!"

"Jane?" Tony asks. 

Thor stares at him, dumbfounded. "No! Mjolnir!" He breaths deeply. "I... actually told one of my friends all about the powers she granted me... how we flew..."

"Was this the same friend that told you that losing Mjolnir was equal to losing an actual person?" Natasha asks.

Thor nods, "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." She sighs, giving Tony a look.

 

**(Steve turns around, and here's Peggy's voice from his dream)**

**Peggy Carter: We can go home.**

 

Carol gently wipes at her eye. Nobody but Groot notices.

"I am Groot?" He whispers.

"I'm not crying. You're crying. Quill's crying." She says defensively, and because Quill was in fact crying. Drax was holding onto his arm tightly, because he said he was scared of the 'phantom voice'. 

 

**(Steve walks out to the field, and Clint is showing Laura his new synthetic skin)**

**Clint Barton: See? You worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?**

**Laura Barton: If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up.**

 

Shuri sighs. "They share a room, only if you want the house demolished." She then looks up, "Anybody who gets that, gets a prize."

 

**Clint Barton: Yeah, that's not gonna sell.**

**Laura Barton: What about Nat and Dr. Banner? How long has that been going on?**

 

"Never." Bruce says, too quickly.

"Liar." Nebula says, outright.

 

**Clint Barton: Has what?**

**(Laura starts laughing)**

**Laura Barton: You are so cute.**

**Clint Barton: Nat and Banner?**

**Laura Barton: I'll explain when you're older, Hawkeye.**

"Oh, so you don't get that, but every time I so much as speak to one of my friends, you throw a fit!" Wanda yells. 

"Because your friends, are them," He says waving at Vision and Loki. 

"I get that one," Valkyrie waves at Loki, "But the other one seems fine." 

"He..." Clint fished around, "Put the coffee grounds in the disposal..."

"I KNEW IT!" Tony yelled. 

"You knew nothing!" Shuri yells, even though she has absolutely no idea what they were talking about. She just really wanted to make a reference.

 

**Clint Barton: Well, okay.**

**Laura Barton: It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken.**

**Clint Barton: Ultron has these allies. These kids. They're punks, really. But they carry a big, damn stick. And Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach them some manners.**

 

Wanda blinks. " _Them_!"

"Are you saying you _want_ to take credit for all that happened?" Sam asks, looking like he was kind of done with his friends at this point.

"I mean, I'm just saying, I did all the work! All he did was fail at trying to catch that damned hammer!"

Loki and Nebula both nod sympathetically. 

 

**Laura Barton: That someone being you. You know I totally support your avenging. I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys... those gods...**

**(They look out the window at Steve and Tony)**

**Clint Barton: You don't think they need me.**

**Laura Barton: I think they do, which is a lot scarier. They're a mess.**

 

"Even your wife thinks you're useless..." Tony says sing-song.

Rhodes throws his face into his hands, "Oh my, God, I thought we were over this!" He groans.

"She also called you a mess!" Clint yells back.

"I try to look on the positive side of things."

"You mean the things that you like."

"I was pretty sure I was making the definition of 'the positive side of things' clear."

 

**Clint Barton: Yeah. I guess they're my mess.**

**Laura Barton: You need to be sure that this team is really a team, and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months' time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need... Just be sure.**

**Clint Barton: Yes, ma'am.**

**Laura Barton: I** **can feel the difference.**

 

"Aww..." Peter whispers. "I like Claura... I hope this one has a happy ending..."

Thankfully no one noticed Carol moving her head from side to side, except for Groot who had mounting anxiety.

 

**(U-Gin Genetics Research Lab in Seoul, Korea)**

 

"Yay! She's back!" Shuri says with enthusiasm.

Loki nods. "Yes, I am quite intrigued to see how Wanda ruined her life."

"I never said I ruined her... okay, yeah. I basically ruined her life..." Wanda sighs.

 

**(Helen Cho is giving orders to two staff members in Korean as she walks into her lab)**

**Ultron: Scream, and your entire staff dies.**

 

"DON'T SCREAM!" Drax screams. 

Everyone sighs.

 

**Ultron: I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't.**

**Helen Cho: Do you expect a thank-you note?**

**Ultron: I expect you to know why.**

 

Tony starts taking pictures of the TV screen. Everyone turns to look at him.

"New pictures for the baby book!" He shrills.

Vision groans, "I thought we were over the baby books!" 

Nat shakes her head, "Always with the first kid."

 

**Helen Cho: The Cradle.**

**(Ultron looks down at tthe Cradle, and plays a recording of Helen)**

**_Helen Cho: This is the next thing, Tony._ **

**Ultron: This is the next me.**

**Helen Cho: The Regeneration Cradle prints tissue. It can't build a living body.**

 

Shuri's eyes suddenly go wide. "No way! This is awesome!"

"Why? What's happening?" Peter asks softly.

Sam opens his mouth a few times before blabbering, "I think we're watching Vision being concieved."

Everyone turns to stare at him, while Valkyrie covers Peter's eyes. 

"What? No! No! Rephrase that!" Bruce yells at him.

Rhodes shrugs, "Well, that's... that's basically what is happening..."

"You guys put such a lovely spin on things." Loki mutters under his breath.

 

**Ultron: It can. You can. You lack the materials.**

**(An Ultron comes up with Vibranium)**

**Ultron: You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve.**

**(Ultron does the Loki-Scepter thing on Helen)**

 

"My scepter!" Loki yells at the same time popcorn flies into his hair, no one is guilty. (Are we really back to this, Clint?! Really?!) "It wasn't even me this time, Barton!" 

 

**(Back at the farmhouse, Natasha is remembering her dream, and Bruce is shaving and remembering the Hulk's rampage)**

 

"Vizh, cover my eyes and ears." Nat sighs, and then points to Val, "And keep doing that to him, too!" 

"Come on!" Peter whines.

 

**(Bruce walks out of the bathroom to see Natasha)**

 

"Is anyone else scared right now?" Tony whispers. 

Wanda cover's Vision's eyes and ears, with a, "You're too young for this."

 

**Bruce Banner: I didn't realize you were waiting.**

**Natasha Romanoff: I would've joined you, but... it didn't seem like the right time.**

 

"I can never unhear this." Scott whispers.

"Why do I keep missing my OTP!" Peter yells.

Shuri's eyes widen, "Trust me. You'll live!" 

 

**Bruce Banner: They used up all the hot water.**

**Natasha Romanoff: I should've joined you.**

**Bruce Banner: Missed our window.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Did we?**

 

"I want to jump _out_ of a window." Quill whispers.

 

**Bruce Banner: The world just saw the Hulk. The real Hulk, for the first time. You know I have to leave.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You assume that I have to stay? I had this dream. The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake...**

**Bruce Banner: What did you dream?**

**Natasha Romanoff: That I was an Avenger. That I was anything more than the assassin they made me.**

 

"This got deep." T'Challa murmurs.

 

**Bruce Banner: I think you're being hard on yourself.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Here I was hoping that was your job.**

**(Their faces are very close)**

**Bruce Banner: What are you doing?**

**Natasha Romanoff: I'm running with it. With you. If running is the plan, as far as you want.**

 

"Aww." Steve whispers. Sam shakes his head, mouthing 'you are so weird' to Steve.

 

**Bruce Banner: Are you out of your mind?**

**(Bruce walks away from her)**

 

"Are you!?" Val yells at him.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: I want you to understand that...**

**Bruce Banner: Natasha, where can I go? Where in the world am I not a threat?**

**Natasha Romanoff: You're not a threat to me.**

**Bruce Banner: Are you sure? Even if I didn't just... There's no future with me. I can't ever... I can't have this. Kids. Do the math. I physically can't.**

 

"That is more than I needed to know..." Okoye sighs.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Neither can I. In the Red Room where I was trained... where I was raised, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. Makes everything easier. Even killing. You still think you're the only monster on the team?**

 

"This is too personal for even my angst-loving mind..." Shuri whispers.

 

**Bruce Banner: So, we disappear?**

 

"What is with all my friends abandoning me for women?" Tony sighs. "I hope you never find love, Rhodey."

"Thanks, man." Rhodes says, slowly nodding his head.

 

**(Outside, Tony and Steve are chopping wood)**

 

Everyone lifts their hands, and Peter glowers at the screen. 

"What did I miss?" He huffs

"Emotional trauma." Valkyrie tsks.

 

**Tony Stark: Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?**

**Steve Rogers: Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things.**

**(Steve looks over at Cooper and Clint)**

**Steve Rogers: I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception.**

 

“I am!” Thor yells. They shoot finger-guns at each other. Bucky pretends to gag.  

 

**Tony Stark: Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him.**

 

 

"Girl! Girl! Is that so hard?!" Wanda yells at the screen.

Loki sighs, "At least you have a different gender as your sibling, and don't have to be called 'the freaky Odin boy'."

"Or 'the really scary blue Thanos daughter'." Nebula mumbles.

T'Challa stares open-mouthed at everyone. "I never thought I'd see the day when I was happy to have Shuri as my sister."

Shuri blows him a kiss.

 

**Steve Rogers: "Earth's mightiest heroes." Pulled us apart like cotton candy.**

**Tony Stark: Seems like you walked away all right.**

**Steve Rogers: Is that a problem?**

**Tony Stark: I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old-fashioned.**

**Steve Rogers: Well, let's just say you haven't seen it yet.**

**Tony Stark: You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?**

**Steve Rogers: Well, I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question.**

 

"When exactly were you planning on telling me that my parents were murdered?" Tony asks Steve.

Everyone turns to Steve who starts mumbling, "You know, sometime in bu-bu-bu-bu-bu." His voice getting quieter with each word.

 

**Tony Stark: Banner and I were doing research.**

**Steve Rogers: That would affect the team.**

**Tony Stark: That would end the team! Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the "Why We Fight"? So we can end the fight. So we get to go home!**

 

"You know, you didn't have to go back to being Iron Man." Rhodey murmurs. 

Tony throws a pillow at Rhodey's head, knocking him off of his stool.

 

**Steve Rogers: Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.**

**Laura Barton: I'm sorry. Mr. Stark... Clint said you wouldn't mind, but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might...**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, I'll give her a kick. Don't take from my pile.**

**(Tony points at the smaller of the two wood piles)**

 

A few laughs break free.

 

**(Tony enters the barn)**

**Tony Stark: Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you?**

 

Peter snorts, "I love puns."

Shuri blinks several times. 

"That's a Deere tractor." Peter tells her.

Shuri shrugs, murmuring, "America." Wanda fistbumps her.

 

**(Nick Fury walks up behind him)**

 

"Aah, ghost!" Drax yells.

"He's not a ghost Drax." Gamora murmurs, in what she clearly thought was a soothing tone.

"But, he died!"

"So did several other people in this movie,"

Drax points at Wanda, "I only remember seeing her die, and she's a demon, so..." 

 

**Nick Fury: Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life.**

**Tony Stark: Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx.**

 

"Hey!" Nat and Wanda yell at the same time.

"Laura Barton is a saint!" Natasha hisses.

 

**Tony Stark: I get it. Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?**

**Nick Fury: Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated.**

**Tony Stark: Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful.**

 

"Who's Eugene O'Neill?" Quill whispers. 

Scott takes out his phone, "A writer." A few people murmur, 'Oh!' 

Tony hides his head in his hands.

 

**Nick Fury: Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down.**

**Tony Stark: You're not the director of me.**

**Nick Fury: I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you.**

**Tony Stark: And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick.**

 

"I've known him for 20 years, and not once has he let me call him Nick." Carol whispers.

"How old are you, exactly?" Steve asks.

Carol shrugs, "Think I'm around like... 50ish." 

"Wow." Nat whispers, "You could give even Jennifer Anniston a run for her money."

**Tony Stark: I felt it. The whole world, too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could.**

**Nick Fury: Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear.**

 

"Thank you!" Wanda yells. 

Nebula gives her a thumbs up. 

"I am so glad I don't have any siblings." Sam sighs.

 

**Tony Stark: I wasn't tricked, I was shown. Wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.**

**Nick Fury: You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them.**

**Tony Stark: I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. It wasn't the worst part.**

**Nick Fury: The worst part... is that you didn't.**

 

"I am Groot."

Thor nods, "I know, right."

 

**(Thor is standing in a black hoodie outside of a college)**

**Eric Selvig: I'll see you tonight.**

 

"That's kind of a creepy thing to say." says Wong.

 

**(Eric walks over to Thor)**

**Eric Selvig: I like the look. If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss.**

 

"Oh my, God! It's the guy from Mamma Mia!" Rhodey yells.

Everyone stares at him. "What? Shuri can call Scott Paul Rudd, but I can't call Selvig Stellan Skarsgard?"

"Not since the Banning Act of 2015 when you got drunk and challenged everyone to Mamma Mia karaoke night! We agreed, no more Mamma Mia in this house!" Tony yells back.

"You guys are incredibly dysfunctional." Rocket breaths.

 

**Thor: I need your help.**

**Eric Selvig: It's nice to be needed.**

**Thor: It's dangerous.**

**Eric Selvig: I'd be disappointed if it wasn't.**

**(Back at the farm house, the Avengers are waiting for dinner)**

**Nick Fury: Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing.**

 

"I can't wait to find out what they are!" Shuri shrills.

"Shuri, it was all over the-"

"Shut up! No spoilers!" She yells at her brother.

 

**(Lila hands Natasha a drawing of a butterfly)**

**Steve Rogers: What about Ultron himself?**

**Nick Fury: He's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though.**

**(Tony is playing darts)**

**Tony Stark: Is he still going after launch codes?**

**Nick Fury: Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway.**

**Tony Stark: I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare.**

 

"How are you people still a country?" Okoye asks.

Several people shrug.

 

**Nick Fury: Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.**

**Steve Rogers: Nexus?**

 

"Steve is cluless again!" Tony yells.

"All is right with the world." Nat sighs.

"I hate you all." Steve huffs.

 

**Bruce Banner: It's the world internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth.**

**Clint Barton: So, what did they say?**

**Nick Fury: He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed.**

 

"Which is wierd, because, I don't think he ever actually _used_ the missiles." Wanda sighs,

"SHUSH!" Shuri screams.

"Now you know my pain." Strange whispers.

 

**Tony Stark: By whom?**

**(Two darts fly past Tony, both hitting the bulls eye, and Tony glares at Clint)**

 

"Show off," Tony huffs.

 

**Nick Fury: Parties unknown.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Do we have an ally?**

**Nick Fury: Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is.**

**Tony Stark: I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that.**

**Nick Fury: I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.**

 

"Language!" A few people call out.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Steve doesn't like that kind of talk.**

**Steve Rogers: You know what, Romanoff?**

**Nick Fury: So, what does he want?**

 

"For people to not curse?" Starlord asks.

 

**Steve Rogers: To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies.**

**Tony Stark: Person bodies. The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.**

**(Bruce is looking at the butterfly picture that Lila drew)**

 

"No way does he solve everything with that one picture!" Bucky yells.

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Wanna bet?"

Bucky hesitates, "No."

 

**Natasha Romanoff: When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.**

**Bruce Banner: They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve.**

**Nick Fury: How?**

**Bruce Banner: Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?**

 

"How?" Bucky whispers.

Thor beams, "Well, he does have 7 phds!"

"You are never gonna let me live that down." Bruce sighs,

 

**(Back in Seoul, Vision's body is being created)**

 

Shuri screams. "YAY!"

 

**Helen Cho: It's beautiful. The vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And S.H.I.E.L.D. never even thought to...**

 

"I call dibs on him too." Tony says quickly.

"I call double dibs!" Shuri yells back.

"I call infinite dibs, I win!"

"Damn it!" 

 

**Ultron: The most versatile substance on the planet, and they used it to make a Frisbee.**

 

Tony starts cracking up. Tony immediately stops laughing when he notices Bucky is also laughing.

 

**Ultron: Typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think...**

**(An Ultron drone breaks open the scepter, and the mind stone floats out of it)**

 

"My scepter." Loki says dispiritedly,

"Didn't Thanos gift it to yo-" Gamora starts to ask.

"MY scepter!" 

 

**Ultron: To look within.**

**(Ultron takes the stone, and sets it in Vision's forehead)**

**(Back at the farmhouse, everyone is getting ready to fight Ultron, and Steve and Tony are making a plan)**

**Steve Rogers: I'll take Natasha and Clint.**

**Tony Stark: All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus. I'll join you as soon as I can.**

**Steve Rogers: If Ultron's really building a body...**

**Tony Stark: He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us.** **An android designed by a robot.**

**Steve Rogers: You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me.**

 

"Me too." A few people sigh.

 

**Nick Fury: I'll drop Banner off at the tower. You mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?**

**Tony Stark: She's all yours. Apparently.** **What are you gonna do?**

**Nick Fury: I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope.**

 

"He got his wish." Clint breaths.

Shuri throws a pillow at him.

 

**(Clint is talking to Laura)**

**Clint Barton: I'm gonna finish reflooring that sunroom as soon as I get back.**

**Laura Barton: Yeah, then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart.**

**Clint Barton: No. It's the last project. I promise.**

**(They kiss)**

**(Laura watches as the quinjet takes off)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, I actually ship Brutasha, I just found the scene here kind of awkward... I hope I did alright.
> 
> As always, I want to see if anyone gets my obscure references.
> 
> I also mentioned a scene from the Age of Ultron bloopers when Selvig shows up, they are wonderful. Love them.
> 
> I saw Far From Home at a midnight showing. Loved the movie, but the drive back to my house was a wierd, sleep deprived time. I was simultaneously laughing, crying, and yelling. Good times!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, and see you next time! <3<3<3<3


	11. Cradle Robbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!
> 
> So, just so I don’t get any comments later, this could be considered Steve bashing, maybe. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, nor do I have anything against Steve. Just putting this out there just in case. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

 "Next Chapter, Next Chapter!" Shuri chants.

"Yay..." Loki murmurs.

"Is it true that you have triplets? A woman, a wolf, and a snake?"

Loki purses his lips. "Where do you get all these strange stories?"

"Rick Riordan." Peter answers for Shuri. "I too am a long sufferer!" 

"Let's go before somebody mentions the movies, and we have an all out blood battle on our hands." Tony murmurs.

 

**(Thor and Selvig enter a cave)**

**Erik Selvig: So, this is it. The Water of Sight.**

**Thor: In every realm, there's a reflection. If the water's spirits accept me, I can return to my dream... and find what I missed.**

**Erik Selvig: Men who enter that water, the legends don't end well.**

 

"Did Riordan teach you about that?" Thor asks smugly,

Shuri shakes her head. "He has currently put me in a tough spot where I both desperately want him to put more of the story out, and both don't, because that means that the world will end, and I'm scared to say goodbye."

 

**(Tony is at the NEXUS)**

**Tony Stark: A hacker who's faster than Ultron? He could be anywhere. And as this is the center of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack.**

**Girl: How do you find it?**

**Tony Stark: It's pretty simple. You bring a magnet.**

**(Tony starts singing)**

**Tony Stark: I'm decrypting nuclear codes, and you don't want me to.**

 

"Ow, my ears." Carol murmurs.

Her and Val fist bump.

 

**(He enters some things into the keyboard)**

**Tony Stark: Come and get me.**

**(Thor is shirtless in the water, and goes back to his dream)**

 

"Are you... naked?" Gamora asks.

Thor looks baffled. "What? No!"

"Then why are you shirtless?" Quill asks exasperatedly.

"I didn't want my shirt to get wet!"

T'Challa squints, "But you are still wearing your pants."

"And you immediately change afterwards, anyway." Wanda sighs.

"One-upper." Quill groans.

 

**Heimdall: Wake up!**

**(Thor starts crackling with lightning in both real life and his dream)**

**Erik Selvig: Thor!**

**Ultron: Extinction.**

**(Thor sees an Ultron bot, Tony, the world being hit with a meteor)**

 

"I hate this dream." Tony hisses. 

 

**(Four of the Infinity Stones are shown, lined up next to eachother within a gauntlet-like shape)**

 

"No!" Peter throws a pillow at the screen. "Trauma!"

 

**(At Doctor Cho's lab)**

**Helen Cho: Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream.**

**(Helen hooks something up to Ultron's head)**

**Helen Cho: We're uploading your cerebral matrix... now.**

**Wanda Maximoff: I can read him. He's dreaming.**

 

"Do you have _any_ boundaries?" Steve asks pointedly.

"First of all, I grew up on the streets with an overbearing twin brother, of course I don't have any boundaries!" Wanda yells. "Second of all, do you want to talk about what would've happened if I did. You most likely would've died on some random train;" She points to Vision, "And, God knows what you would've become!" 

Vision shrugs, while Steve looks offended.

 

**Helen Cho: I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon...**

**Ultron: How soon? I'm not being pushy.**

 

"He sounds incredibly pushy,"

 

**Helen Cho: We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem...**

**(Wanda looks inside Ultron's head, sees the world being destroyed, and screams)**

 

"Is it, like... painful to look at?" Quill murmurs.

Wanda walks over to him and slaps him on the head. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That is what it felt like to see that!" She says entirely too brightly, skipping back to her seat.

 

**(Pietro runs to Wanda)**

**Wanda Maximoff: How could you?**

**Ultron: How could I what?**

**Wanda Maximoff: You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world.**

**(Ultron clenches his fist)**

**Ultron: It will be better.**

**Wanda Maximoff: When everyone is dead?**

 

"Did you not get that before?" Peter asks,

Wanda shrugs, "All the other people that he'd made us attack were terrible people!"

"He made you attack us!" Steve yells

Wanda places a hand on her chest, "And to _me_ , you guys were terrible people!"

 

**Ultron: That is not... The human race will have every opportunity to improve.**

**Pietro Maximoff: And if they don't?**

**Ultron: Ask Noah.**

**Wanda Maximoff: You are a madman.**

 

"I would think that was obvious by now." Rhodes tells her.

She sighs, "I was nineteen! Are you saying that you made all the right decisions when you were nineteen?"

"I think my influences were better." Rhodes sighs.

Wanda raises an eyebrow. "I can name three seperate things that you did when you were nineteen, after meeting a certain person." She then points to Tony. Rhodey opens his mouth, and then closes it again.

"Point taken."

 

**Ultron: There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And, believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for... the weak.**

**(Ultron starts petting the Cradle, and Wanda takes down Cho's mind control)**

**Pietro Maximoff: And who decides who's weak?**

**Ultron: Life. Life always decides.**

_**(Beep)** _

**Ultron: There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move.**

**Helen Cho: That's not a problem.**

**(Ultron sighs, and then shoots Helen)**

 

"Woah! That escalated quickly." Scott jumps.

 

**(Wanda and Pietro run off)**

**Ultron: Wait, guys!**

**(The Ultron drones shoot Cho's staff)**

 

Wanda winces, and Vision gently pats her shoulder. Shuri gently puts her head on Vision's shoudler, and whispers, "Aww."

"Stop it, you're being creepy," Bucky whispers.

 

**Ultron: They'll understand. When they see, they'll understand. I just need a little more time.**

**(Ultron takes out the cable at the back of his head)**

**(The Ultrons wheel out the Cradle, just as the Avengers show up in Seoul)**

**Captain America: Two minutes. Stay close.**

**(Steve goes to the Research Lab, to find Helen badly wounded, but sitting up right)**

 

"How? How did she survive that?" Gamora asks.

"She is really cool..." Nebula murmurs in awe. 

"Aww," Scott sighs, "Does somebody have a wittle-"

Gamora throws a pillow at his head so hard, that he falls face first into his popcorn bowl.

 

**Captain America: Dr. Cho!**

**Helen Cho: He's uploading himself into the body.**

**Captain America: Where?**

**Helen Cho: The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem... its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark.**

 

"What have I told you about listening to the smarter person?" Tony asks.

"But..." Sam sighs, "Weren't you doing exactly what they didn't want you to do?"

Tony stares at him, "It doesn't change the fact that you should always listen to the smartest person in the room!"

"And who exactly is that?" Loki asks.

Tony, Shuri, Rocket, and Strange all say, "ME!"

"Oh, Bast, help us." T'Challa groans, placing his head into his hands.

 

**Captain America: First, I have to find it.**

**Helen Cho: Go.**

**Captain America: Did you guys copy that?**

**(Clint and Natasha are in a quinjet)**

**Clint Barton: We did.**

**Natasha Romanoff: I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him.**

**Clint Barton: There. It's a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. You got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver.**

**Captain America: Negative. That truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.**

 

"And... probably cause a major accident." Peter whispers.

"Good, I wasn't the only one thinking it," Bucky sighs.

"Are  _you_ really saying that?" Sam asks him.

Bucky's eyes widen, "Why? What did I do?"

Several people shake their heads.

 

**(Steve jumps off one highway to land on the truck)**

 

"Please tell me, how exactly you didn't get hit by a car." Loki asks.

Mantis does twinkly fingers, "American magic?"

Gamora takes a deep breath, and then sighs deeply.

 

**Ultron: No, no, no, no. Leave me alone!**

**(Ultron shoots a laser at the doors, which Steve was clinging to)**

**Captain America: Well, he's definitely unhappy. I'm gonna try and keep him that way.**

**Clint Barton: You're not a match for him, Cap.**

**Captain America: Thanks, Barton.**

 

 

"It's true, though. He could easily pulverize you." Drax says, so seriously.

Shuri sighs, "Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh or cry when you speak."

 

**(Ultron takes out the cable again, goes to the doorway and blasts Steve into some poor driver's windshield)**

 

"That poor driver." Wong murmurs.

"What about me?" Steve asks,

Wong shrugs, "Yeah, but... the driver."

 

**(The quinjet continues to follow, as Steve and Ultron both end up on the roof of the truck)**

**Ultron: You know what's in that cradle? The power to make real change. And that terrifies you.**

**Captain America: I wouldn't call it a comfort.**

 

"I am Groot." Groot says, nodding.

"I don't understand you!" Steve yells.

Groot smirks devilishly, "I am Groot."

"LANGUAGE!" Several people exclaim, even Peter.

Valkyrie stares at him. Peter laughs, "Oh, come on! Even I could see that coming, and I've had my eyes and ears covered for like half of this movie!"

 

**(They fight for a few seconds before Ultron throws Cap's shield onto the road)**

**Ultron: Stop it.**

**(Nat opens the quinjet doors)**

**Clint Barton: We got a window. Four, three... Give him hell.**

 

"You forgot the two." Shuri smiles.

"And the one," Rhodes says.

Shuri stares at him blankly. "I pity the fool who does not get that reference."

 

**(Natasha jumps out of the jet on a motorcycle, coming across Steve's shield)**

**Black Widow: I'm always picking up after you boys.**

**(Natasha picks up the shield)**

**Clint Barton: They're heading under the overpass. I've got no shot.**

**Black Widow: Which way?**

**Clint Barton: Hard right. Now.**

**(Natasha goes through many alleys, finally sliding under a truck, and throwing the shield to a struggling Steve)**

 

"Awesome." A few people murmur.

 

**(Several Ultrons blast at her, so she takes a ramp up, going past several civilians)**

**Black Widow: Out of the way! Coming through! Sorry, coming through!**

**(Ultron raises some earth, and several cars crash)**

**(Steve goes right back to fighting)**

 

"What about those cars?" Bucky murmurs. 

"He has to get to Ultron." Carol sighs.

"You've also caused several car chases." Sam sighs.

Bucky's eyes widen. Sam gently pats his shoulder.

 

**Captain America: Come on!**

**Black Widow: Clint, can you draw out the guards?**

**Clint Barton: Let's find out.**

**(Nat drives by a few people)**

**Black Widow: Beep, beep!**

 

"That will forever be the most iconic thing I've ever seen." Scott sighs in awe.

Nat places a hand over her heart, "And you've spent the last several months watching Wanda and Sam play Avengers: Snog, Marry, Avoid!"

"He also got to experience our amazing nickname prowess!" Sam yells, "Ain't that right, Little Red?"

Wanda pounds his fist, "You got that, Fly Boy!"

"I didn't get a nickname." Steve grumbles.

Wanda stares at him, "Stay in the house longer, and then maybe you can get something as great as BMW."

"BMW?" Tony asks.

"Big Mama Widow." Scott informs.

Thor inclines his head, "Why do you call her Big Mama Widow?" 

"BECAUSE SHE DRIVES A BMW!" They all yell.

 

**(Clint shoots at Ultron, and so the two extra Ultrons fly after him)**

**(Wanda and Pietro are watching this unfold on a Korean news channel)**

**(Ultron and Steve crash into a train)**

**(The Ultrons stop chasing Clint)**

**Clint Barton: They're heading back towards you. So whatever you're gonna do, do it now.**

**Black Widow: I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied?**

**Captain America: What do you think I've been doing?**

 

"Getting beaten up." Drax answers.

Steve takes a deep breath, and releases it slowly. "I hate you all."

 

**(Natasha jumps off the motorcycle and into the truck, and the motorcycle crashes into a truck filled with crates)**

 

Bucky starts rocking back and forth, pressing his fingers to his temples, murmuring, "Such a waste."

"Do you want to call Dr. Masotta?" T'Challa asks him.

Bucky nods, "Yes, please."

 

**(The Ultrons latch onto the part of the truck with the Cradle in it, and start to fly it, while the cab crashes into an unoccupied bus near a police pile up)**

**Clint Barton: Okay, package is airborne. I have a clean shot.**

**Black Widow: Negative. I am still in the truck.**

**Clint Barton: What the hell are you...**

**Black Widow: Be ready. I'm sending the package to you.**

**Clint Barton: How do you want me to take it?**

 

“I am Groot.” 

Rocket nods, “I know, right?”

 

**Black Widow: You might wish you hadn't asked that.**

**(Ultron starts getting the upperhand with Captain America, when Pietro runs into him)**

 

”YES!!!” Shuri jumps up, fists raised. 

Wanda shakes her head. “You’re too good for him.”

 

**(Wanda manipulates some bars from Ultron getting to her brother)**

 

Peter opens his arms to her, “I knew you were a good person.”

Wanda rolls her eyes, and then opens her arms to him, “Oh, come here, you. I’m can’t stay mad at you.”

 

**Ultron: Please, don't do this.**

**Wanda Maximoff: What choice do we have?**

**(Ultron shoots near where Pietro is, but he ducks and the driver is killed)**

 

”I am so done with this scene.” Bucky murmurs. 

Nat stares at him. “You do know that every one of your hits that I’m aware of took place while someone was driving, right?”

”I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

”I knew I should’ve never introduced you to Tumblr.” Shuri sighs.

 

**Captain America: I lost him! He's headed your way!**

**(Steve sees the dead driver, just as the train is coming to a dead end)**

**Clint Barton: Nat, we gotta go.**

**(Nat cuts the last of the ropes binding the Cradle, sets a bomb, latches onto the Cradle, waits for the Cradle to land in the Quinjet, and is then pulled out of the jet by Ultron)**

 

“Does she survive!” Drax yells.

“ I am so embarrassed to know you.” Quill groans. 

 

**Clint Barton: Nat!**

**(The train is off tracks)**

**Clint Barton: Cap, you see Nat?**

**Captain America: If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!**

 

“Aren’t you the same guy that wouldn’t let one life stay in the way of the whole universe?” Sam asks.

”You guys always say to focus on the many!” Steve yells.

“No, it’s just good to see where I come in this whole thing.” Nat murmurs.

 

**Clint Barton: Do you have eyes on Nat?**

**Captain America: Go!**

**(The Quinjet leaves)**

**Clint Barton: Damn it.**

**(Steve turns to Pietro)**

**Captain America: Civilians in our path.**

**(Pietro runs off the train, and Steve turns to Wanda)**

 

Shuri giggles gently, and T’Challa rolls his eyes. Shuri notices, and gives him the finger.

**Captain America: Can you stop this thing?**

**(Pietro rushes all of the civilians out of the way, while Wanda stops the train)**

**(Pietro is leaning against a wall, Wanda standing over him)**

**Pietro Maximoff: I'm fine. I just need to take a minute.**

**Captain America: I'm very tempted not to give you one.**

 

Shuri glares at Steve, who straightens his back.

Clint shakes his head, “Not even the worst she’s going to be glaring at you by the end of this.”

 

**Wanda Maximoff: The Cradle. Did you get it?**

**Captain America: Stark will take care of it.**

**Wanda Maximoff: No, he won't.**

**Captain America: You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy.**

 

”You’ve, like, literally been calling him crazy this entire time.” Scott informs Steve.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: He will do anything to make things right.**

**(Steve turns to his comm)**

**Captain America: Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms.**

**Wanda Maximoff: Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad that I finished. 
> 
> This was like the scene that encouraged me to write this. The next chapter is (probably obvious by now) my favorite chapter!!! 
> 
> So, did anyone see the new Men In Black movie? Because, I only watched it because of Chris and Tessa, and loved it! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! ‘Til next time<3<3<3


	12. Birth of The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe some minor character bashing? I have no idea. Any bashing I do is supposed to be taken as teasing, sorry if it doesn't come out that way. Plus, most of the bashing is from Loki, so, 'nuff said.
> 
> Probably a little vision-centric, for obvious reasons. Just putting this stuff out there, because if you don't want to read, you don't have to read.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"That's kind of a rash judgement." Stark murmurs.

"But, you were doing exactly what they were accusing you of." Sam murmurs.

Tony nods, "Yeah. Your point?"

Everyone looked up as a flash rang through the room. Peter, Natasha, and Wanda were taking a selfie. Nat had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Wanda was kissing his cheek, as Peter held up a peace sign.

"What are you doing?" Okoye asks.

"Helping Peter make one of his classmates jealous." Wanda supplies.

Tony shrugs, "Okay, carry on."

"Next chapter?" Shuri asks.

Vision nods, and Shuri squeals, "YAY!" Vision gently pats her on the head.

 

**Bruce Banner: Anything on Nat?**

**Tony Stark: I haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it.**

**Clint Barton: This is sealed tight.**

**Bruce Banner: We're gonna need to access the program, break it down from within.**

 

"Don't you dare!" Nat yells at Bruce.

He looks startled, "Does it look like I was successful?"

"No, but I'm guessing that was more because of Tony than anything else."

Tony nods, while Steve sighs wearily.

 

**Tony Stark: Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the Internet? Old-school spy stuff?**

**Clint Barton: There are some nets I can cast. Yeah, I'll find her.**

**(Clint leaves the room)**

 

"You know, that was most likely a ploy to get you out of the room, right?" Strange asks.

Clint looks bewildered, "What?"

"Yeah, it's cool, I do it to Quill all the time." Rocket murmurs.

"No you don't! You make Drax leave the room!"

"And because I trained Drax to take you with him anywhere he goes, you _also_ leave the room!" He yells, he turns to Nebula and Groot, shaking his head, murmuring, "This guy."

 

**Bruce Banner: I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, about that.**

**Bruce Banner: No.**

**Tony Stark: You have to trust me.**

**Bruce Banner: Kind of don't.**

 

"For obvious reasons." Scott concludes.

Popcorn is thrown at Bucky. "Hey!"

"Sorry, missed." Tony says, emotionlessly, not sounding very sorry at all.

 

**Tony Stark: Our ally... the guy protecting the military's nuclear codes, I found him.**

**(Tony brings JARVIS up on the screen)**

 

"He's alive!" Drax screams, taking Quill into his arms and jumping up and down in his seat.

 

**JARVIS: Hello, Dr. Banner.**

**Tony Stark: Ultron didn't go after JARVIS because he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together.**

 

"So... a mindless drone that only followed Stark's orders?" Gamora asks.

"God, the world would have ended," Rhodes whispers.

 

**Bruce Banner: So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?**

**(He points down to the Cradle)**

**Tony Stark: No! Of course not. I wanna help you put JARVIS in this thing.**

 

"To be honest, the first way is worse." Val consoles the Dr.

"How?" He asks, taking his head out of his hands.

Loki shrugs, "Well, the first way, you're doing the bidding of someone you know is off his rocker. The second way, another person is doing your bidding, while you're off your rocker."

"Weren't _you_ the first way around?" Clint asks.

Loki holds his head up high, "Yes, and I'm not afraid to confess my mistakes... unlike somebody." he coughs, the last part, but Bruce throws the popcorn anyway.

"You deserve it." Thor sighs, and Loki shakes his head.

 

**(Tony points down to the Cradle)**

**Tony Stark: We're out of my field, here. You know bio-organics better than anyone.**

**Bruce Banner: And you just assume that JARVIS's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?**

**Tony Stark: JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.**

**JARVIS: I believe it's worth a go.**

 

"Of course you'd say that." Clint murmurs.

"Let me be clear, I am not JARVIS. I am simply made from JARVIS."

Shuri sniffles, and throws her arms around Vision, "You're even better than I thought!"

 

**Bruce Banner: I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong.**

 

"Then go the opposite direction!" Steve yells. Nat throws three pillows at him at the same time, all with equal force.

 

**Tony Stark: I know. I know. I know what everyone's gonna say. But they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. We've gotta own it. Make a stand. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line.**

**(Natasha wakes up in a cell, with Ultron standing above her)**

**Ultron: I wasn't sure you would wake up. I hoped you would. I wanted to show you. I don't have anyone else. I think a lot about meteors. The purity in them. Boom! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful.**

 

"I think Ultron is going through some things." Peter whispers. 

"A mid-life crisis." Sam quips.

Mantis starts laughing hysterically, and then slowly stops. "I don't get it."

 

**Ultron: The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy.**

 

"What is with someone killing others, and then calling it mercy?" Valkyrie asks.

Tony shrugs, "Mass hysteria?"

 

**Ultron: Instead, they'll look up in horror because of you.**

**(Ultron starts stalking up to her)**

**Ultron: You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, what doesn't kill me...**

 

"Um, I think he has to look at that song again." Wong murmurs.

 

**(The new Ultron body rips the old one apart)**

**Ultron: Just makes me stronger.**

 

"Ultimate power play." Loki sighs. "Respect."

 

**(Ultron closes the cell)**

**(Back at the Tower, Bruce and Tony are working on bringing JARVIS to life)**

**(Natasha uses some of the old Ultron parts to build a communicator, and Clint finds her)**

 

Val and Nat fist bump.

 

**Tony Stark: This framework is not compatible.**

**Bruce Banner: The genetic coding tower is at 97%. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes.**

**(Steve walks up, with the twins behind him)**

 

"Where did you come from?" Mantis asks with wonderment. Everyone stares at her. "Magic?"

 

**Steve Rogers: I'm gonna say this once.**

**Tony Stark: How about "none-ce"?**

**Steve Rogers: Shut it down!**

**Tony Stark: Nope, not gonna happen.**

**Steve Rogers: You don't know what you're doing.**

 

"You two sound like children." Drax murmurs.

"He's not... actually insulting you," Quill murmurs, "He's just making an observation."

 

**Bruce Banner: And you do? She's not in your head?**

**(Bruce gestures to Wanda)**

**Wanda Maximoff: I know you're angry.**

**Bruce Banner: We're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.**

 

Gamora slips a knife from her sleeve, "You touch her, I kill you."

"Girl!" Wanda smiles, hugging Gamora tightly.

 

**Steve Rogers: Banner, after everything that's hap...**

**Tony Stark: It's nothing compared to what's coming!**

**Wanda Maximoff: You don't know what's in there.**

**(Pietro rolls his eyes)**

**Steve Rogers: This isn't a game!**

**(Pietro unplugs all the cables leading to the Cradle)**

 

"I owe him my life." Vision sighs. A few people stare at him. "If he hadn't done that, I probably would've turned into either Ultron's puppet, or JARVIS in this body."

Strange's mouth drops open, "That man is a national hero." Tony slaps him in the head with a pillow.

 

**Pietro Maximoff: No, no. Go on. You were saying?**

**(Pietro sees the bullet coming up out of slow motion, and then falls through the glass floor)**

 

"Idiot." Wanda sighs. 

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Pietro!**

**(Clint puts a foot on Pietro's leg to stop him from getting up)**

**Clint Barton: What? You didn't see that coming?**

 

Shuri glares at Clint.

 

**Tony Stark: I'm rerouting the upload.**

**(Steve throws his shield around the room, and Tony calls his glove, and shoots Steve)**

**(Wanda calls her scarlet, but Bruce wraps an arm around her throat)**

**Bruce Banner: Go ahead, piss me off.**

**(Clint comes up with a gun, Steve and Tony shoot eachother backwards, and Wanda pushes Bruce away)**

**(Thor slides into the room, jumps onto the Cradle, and calls on lightning)**

 

Nat claps, and turns to Vision. "I'm gonna get to see your birth!" 

Wanda pales slightly.

 

**Bruce Banner: Wait!**

**(Thor brings the lightning down onto the Cradle, and the top explodes, sending him away)**

**(Vision flies out, and everyone stares)**

 

The hands went over Peter's eyes again. "Oh, come on! It's not like anything I've never seen!"

"I don't think that came out the way you wanted it to." Sam informs him.

Gamora's hand went to Mantis's eyes with, "You are too innocent."

Wanda leapt at Nat, covering her eyes. "HEY!" Nat yells.

"Well," Quill grumbles, glancing at Gamora. "At least he _has_ a reason for being shirtless."

 

**(Vision jumps at Thor, but Thor throws him towards the windows)**

**(Thor and Steve jump after him, but Thor puts a hand up to Steve, just as Vision looks at himself, and the city)**

**(Vision puts on clothes, and flies back down to everyone, waiting on the ground)**

 

Everyone uncovers eyes. "That was totally uncalled for." Natasha grumbles.

"Hey, twenty bucks on the line! That was the bet!" Sam yells.

"What bet?" Wong murmurs.

"That Nat could see every guy on the team, shirtless." Sam sighs.

Everyone stares. "Okay, first of all, it was not my bet." Wanda says slowly, "Second, they were drunk when they made the bet. Third, have I mentioned that being on the run is _incredibly boring_!"

 

**(Thor puts down his hammer)**

**Vision: I am sorry. That was... odd. Thank you.**

 

"So polite." T'Challa sighs. "He is a good influence on you," T'Challa pointed to Shuri.

Shuri covers her ears, "Stop it! Don't make me stop liking my new friend!"

 

**(Vision creates a cape and gauntlets after Thor)**

**Steve Rogers: Thor. You helped create this?**

 

" _Him_." Tony gently corrects.

 

**Thor: I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.**

**(Thor points to the mind stone)**

 

"Val, I need a hug." Peter mumbles, and she gently rubs his back as he leans into her.

 

**Bruce Banner: What? The gem?**

**Thor: It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.**

**Steve Rogers: Then why would you bring...**

**Thor: Because Stark is right.**

**Bruce Banner: Oh, it's definitely the end times.**

 

"You're the one that went along with him!" Wong yells at Bruce.

Quill nods, "You know the saying, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"More like, shame on you for taking advantage of my sweet and trusting personality." Nebula gently corrects. At questioning looks, she places a hand on her chest and says, "For someone else, I would say, 'Shame, I have to kill you now."

 

**Thor: The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.**

**Vision: Not alone.**

**Steve Rogers: Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?**

 

"Just, Vision." Wanda mumbles.

 

**Tony Stark: We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix... to create something new.**

**Steve Rogers: I think I've had my fill of new.**

 

"We get it, Steve, you hate change, but can you stop the hostility?" Bucky murmurs, and Steve stares at him. "He seems really nice."

 

**Vision: You think I'm a child of Ultron.**

**Steve Rogers: You're not?**

**Vision: I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am... I am.**

 

"Ooh, that's good! Bring that sort of material to English tomorrow!" Peter trilled.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: I looked in your head and saw annihilation.**

**Vision: Look again.**

 

Shuri starts clapping her hands, "OTP first words! OTP FIRST WORDS!"

"And they're beautiful, too." Nat sighs. Her and Shuri highfive.

 

**Clint Barton: Yeah, her seal of approval means jack to me.**

**Thor: Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side...**

 

"Considering what I've seen Wanda do, that is scary." Sam murmurs. A few people raise eyeborws at him. "You people don't know! You weren't there! She can be terrifying when she wants to be!"

 

**Steve Rogers: Is it?**

 

"HIM!" Loki yells, throwing a pillow at Steve.

 

**(He turns to Vision)**

**Steve Rogers: Are you? On our side?**

**Vision: I don't think it's that simple.**

**Clint Barton: Well, it better get real simple real soon.**

**Vision: I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all.**

 

Peter is clapping. "Yes, Vision! I have a poetry assignment, I want that level of words! Got it?" Vision nods.

 

**Tony Stark: What's he waiting for?**

**Vision: You.**

**Bruce Banner: Where?**

**Clint Barton: Sokovia. He's got Nat there, too.**

 

"Uh oh." Shuri murmurs. "Things are starting to click."

 

**(The twins flinch)**

**Bruce Banner: If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be...**

**Vision: What will you do?**

 

"I think that is a very reasonable question to ask." Loki says softly. "Judging from what we've heard before, it's a good thing to ask."

 

**Vision: I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me.**

**(Vision looks down at something)**

**Vision: But we need to go.**

**(Vision holds Mjolnir out to Thor, and walks away)**

 

"Damn!" Val yells.

Bucky nods, "Total drop the mic moment."

"Stop." Sam begs.

 

**(Everyone stares, frozen)**

**Thor: Right. Well done.**

**(He pats Tony on the shoulder)**

**Steve Rogers: Three minutes. Get what you need.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so glad I finished this!
> 
> I'm liking the positive feedback I'm getting from this. 
> 
> I made this for the next story, officially named, The Movie II: The Real Emotional Trauma Begins  
> https://number1angirl.tumblr.com/post/186191838001/something-i-made-for-my-watching-mcu-series-on-ao3
> 
> Synapsis:   
> Here we go again!  
> The Avengers and friends are about to wish for the house of Infinity War, when they finally view the horrors of End Game!  
> At least, that's what Shuri wrote on her Tumblr account!
> 
> If you saw the video, I know it says September, but it might be more like August. Or, if you've read any of my other stories, I might start writing more of those! Maybe.
> 
> I also started getting ready for my Civil War Fic, so... you're probably going to get a lot more chapters for this, because I heard that the End Game dvd comes out on July 31st.
> 
> 'Til next time!


	13. The Battle of Sokovia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long... long... long chapter. 17 minutes, but still.
> 
> OMG! I didn't mean for it to take this long. I'm so sorry. It was a very long chapter, and I've restarted school, and I have three days during the week where I don't have anything after school. 
> 
> Avengers: End Game is out on DVD, so my No Spoilers is off of the movie. I'm positive you've all seen it, but just warning you guys just in case. 
> 
> I also started writing another story, not a Marvel one. You guys don't have to worry about another unfinished story from me, but I will probably be adding it to Archive at some point. Just wanted to tell you that. I'm hopeless.
> 
> Anybody that reads this on Wattpad, you've probably seen that my account is gone. It was deleted because of copyright issues. I got an ask about this on Tumblr. Just wanted to tell you all. You probably don't care, but I just wanted to put this out there. 
> 
> Again, so sorry for the amount of time that this took. I cannot promise the next one will update more quickly.

"Alright, now I'm interested." Sam exclaims.

"But you already know what's going to happen," Steve tells him. 

Sam shrugs. "I figure I take the Shuri way. Look at this as if it is an actual movie. It's much more interesting that way."

"Yeah!" Shuri yells, running up to him and high-fiving him. 

Vision presses play to the next chapter.

 

**(Clint is suiting up)**

**(Pietro puts on some Adidas, and had the obligatory shirtless sceneTM)**

 

Shuri sighs dreamily, and both Wanda and T'Challa give her a look. 

"What is with all the shirtless guys in this movie!?" Quill yells.

Drax stares at him. "Jealousy is an ugly color on you. Believe me, if Gamora doesn't like you, your physical attributes are the  _least_ of your worries."

"Thanks, dude." 

 

**(Wanda is staring at Vision and Thor)**

 

"Are you staring?" Mantis asks innocently.

"No... I'm... staring... at... Thor..." Wanda says, unconvincingly.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, "Wasn't Thor the one you chose to avoid in kiss, marry, avoid?"

Thor looks woundedly at Wanda. "Yeah, because Sam chose marry, and I don't do my boy like that!" 

Sam gives her a peace sign.

"I doubt that would be an actual concern." Rhodes murmurs.

Nat snorts. "Obviously you didn't see the fight between Scott and Clint when they both chose Jennifer Anniston for kiss."  

 

**(Tony is putting in a new A.I.)**

**FRIDAY: Good evening, boss.**

 

"Aww... my birth." A voice coos from the sound system.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Not everything is about you,"

Things are silent for a second. "I know this is impossible, but if I had one, I would stick my tongue out at you."

 

**(Pietro throws a red leather jacket at Wanda)**

 

"My jacket." Nat murmurs.

"I thought we figured this-" Steve tries to say.

"MY jacket." 

Bruce stares at her, slack jawed. "Did you just quote...  _Loki_?"

Nat shrugs. "We bonded."

"Do you know what it's like to drive through a wizard's portal to New Jersey with the How I Met Your Mother soundtrack playing over and over?" Vision asks, miserably.

Shuri shakes her head. "No, but Sandcastles in the Sand is my jam."

"I personally enjoyed Let's Go To the Mall." Loki tells her.

Shuri places a hand over her heart. "You're even better than I first thought."

 

**(Clint pockets a picture of his family)**

**(Tony, Bruce, and Steve are talking outside the jet)**

**Tony Stark: No way we all get through this.** **If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor.**

**Steve Rogers: I got no plans tomorrow night.**

**Tony Stark: I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for.**

**(Vision walks by)**

**Vision: That's true. He hates you the most.**

 

"Damn, that's harsh." Nebula murmurs. 

"What happened to you?" Bucky asks softly.

Vision's shoulders slump, and he gestures vaguely at the newer team of Avengers. "I was put on a team with those 4, and Captain Rogers while he was going through his 'mid-life crisis'. I was told that I was a little too harsh."

 

**(Everyone is on the jet)**

**Steve Rogers: Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out.**

**(Pietro runs into the police station)**

**Quicksilver: We're under attack! Clear the city! Now!**

**(Nobody does anything, so Pietro runs back in with a gun and shoots it a few times)**

**Quicksilver: Get off your asses.**

 

A few titters of amusement go throughout the room.

Wanda shakes her head, tiredly. 

 

**Steve Rogers: All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not gonna happen today.**

**(Wanda is using her powers to make people leave the city as quickly as possible)**

**Steve Rogers: But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done.**

**(Thor breaks into Ultron's lab, Banner right behind him)**

**Steve Rogers: We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us.**

**(Back on the jet)**

**Steve Rogers: Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right.**

 

"I don't think now is the time to focus on your identity crisis." Rocket murmurs.

"Who asked you, Raccoon?" Steve growls, a little tired of being bashed by this point.

"I'm not a raccoon!" Rocket yells.

 

**(In Ultron's dungeons)**

**Bruce Banner: Natasha! Natasha!**

 

"Should I cover is eyes?" Val asks the group warily. 

Peter groans. "I'm not a kid, Val!" He whines, holding onto her around her shoulders. "Can you pass me my juice?"

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Bruce?**

**Bruce Banner: You all right?**

**Natasha Romanoff: Yeah.**

**Bruce Banner: The team is in the city. It's about to light up.**

 

"Don't." Okoye says immediately.

"Don't what?" Banner asks. 

Okoye shakes her head. "Just don't."

"Do you, like, not like me or something?" He asks her. 

She blinks at him a few times, and says in a very dry voice, "No, I absolutely adore you."

Banner breaths a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. I was worried."

Okoye narrows her eyes at him, as T'Challa stares resolutely at his popcorn bowl.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere.**

**Bruce Banner: Yeah. I did.**

**(Bruce brandishes a weapon to her, and then blasts off the lock to the door)**

**(Natasha steps out)**

**Natasha Romanoff: So what's our play?**

**Bruce Banner: I'm here to get you to safety.**

 

"Aww." Peter murmurs. 

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Job's not finished.**

**Bruce Banner: We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians. And you've done plenty. Our fight is over.**

 

Rhodey purses his lips, and then hugs Tony. "I'll never fall in love and leave you, dude."

Tony nods. "Thanks."

 

**Natasha Romanoff: So, we just disappear?**

 

"Just like that?" Steve asks, feeling a little betrayed.

Carol glares daggers at him. "Just let her be happy!" She yells, running over and hugging Natasha to her chest. "She deserves the world!"

"Thanks..." Nat says slowly. "Can you please let me go?" Carol shakes her head, slowly starting to weep.

 

**(Steve is urging cars to move faster)**

**Captain America: Come on.**

**(Tony is flying around)**

**FRIDAY: Your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you.**

 

"Is Ultron technically a man?" Wong asks. "I mean... he's not really human."

"He identifies as one, and that is all that matters." Scott answers.

 

**(Tony lands in the church, but doesn't see Ultron)**

**Ultron: Come to confess your sins?**

**Iron Man: I don't know. How much time you got?**

**Ultron: More than you.**

**(Ultron steps forward, noticeably bigger than the last time)**

**Iron Man: Have you been juicing? Little vibranium cocktail? You're looking... I don't wanna say "puffy."**

 

A few huffs of laughter roll through the room.

 

**Ultron: You're stalling to protect the people.**

**Iron Man: Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?**

**Ultron: I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free.**

 

Peter shivers. "I almost got that cursed song out of my head."

 

**(The key pops out of the ground)**

**Ultron: What? You think you were the only one stalling?**

**(Iron Man's vision sees that the key goes all they way down into the center of the city)**

 

"Oh, crap." Strange sighs, knowing exactly what happens next.

 

**FRIDAY: There's the rest of the vibranium. Function, still unclear.**

 

"It's about to get real clear, real fast." Clint murmurs.

Shuri waves her finger in front of her face, yelling, "Shhh!"

"NOW! NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BE QUIET!" Strange yells.

 

**Ultron: This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time.**

 

Carol was still gently crying into Natasha's shoulder. Natasha and Wanda had taken to the job of gently rubbing her back and calming her down.

 

**(Ultrons start popping up from the ground all over the city, climbing mountains, and coming through the river)**

 

"I'll never drink Deer Park the same way again." Scott whispers.

 

**Captain America: Go!**

**(Hawkeye starts shooting Ultrons' and Wanda covers civillians)**

**Scarlet Witch: Get off the bridge!**

**(She forms a shield over the people)**

**Scarlet Witch: Run!**

**(An Ultron shoots her shield down, and she falls)**

**(Back at the church)**

**Vision: Ultron.**

 

"You know, you were really extra your first few hours of life."  Bucky informs the synthezoid.

"Well, he is technically Loki's nephew, and Tony Stark's son." Thor says good-naturedly.

Loki raises an eyebrow, "Says the man that calls a lightning storm just to get dressed."

 

**(Vision flies down, and Ultron flies up to meet him)**

**Ultron: My Vision. They really did take everything from me.**

 

"Wow. He must have a really empty life if he only had three things." Nebula sighs.

Rhodes shrugs, "This whole thing did only last like three days." 

"Then why is it called 'The Age' of Ultron?" Gamora asks.

Sam shrugs, "Dramatic robot language."

 

**Vision: You set the terms. You can change them.**

**Ultron: All right.**

**(Ultron grabs Vision, and Vision blocks him from the internet)**

 

"Does anyone know what's happening?" Bucky asks.

Both Tony and Shuri takes long, calming breaths.

 

**(Some Avengers destroy some Ultrons')**

**Iron Man: FRIDAY, the Vision?**

**FRIDAY: Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the net. He won't escape through there.**

 

"Thank you, FRIDAY." Bucky sighs. 

"You're welcome." FRIDAY says. 

"Traitor." Tony huffs.

 

**(Vision faints)**

**Ultron: You shut me out. You think I care?**

**(Ultron throws Vision into the ground)**

**Ultron: You take away my world...**

**(Ultron turns the key)**

**Ultron: I take away yours.**

 

"I am Groot." Groot whispers, going closer to Rocket. 

"Me too, Tree. Me too." Thor murmurs.

 

**(Thor watches as a device under the city turns on)**

**(The city starts to rise)**

 

A few mouths drop.

 

**Iron Man: FRIDAY.**

**FRIDAY: Sokovia is going for a ride.**

 

"That's a creepy thing to say, FRIDAY." Sam informs the A.I.

"That is something I would say." Nebula says.

"Exactly." 

Nebula shrugs, "Fair point."

 

**(Sokovians watch in horror as the city starts to rise, and try to grab on to their loved ones)**

**Ultron: Do you see... the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure.**

 

 “I know he’s a genocidal maniac and everything, but he has a way with words.” Loki murmurs.

”What is with you and complimenting villains?” Val asks him.

Clint shrugs. “Takes talent to know talent.” 

“Thank you, Barton!” Loki says, completely heartfelt, and Clint cringes at the fact that he technically complimented Loki.

 

**(Ultron's voice goes through some of his drones, some of which Hawkeye destroys)**

**Ultron: Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world...**

**(An Ultron sneaks up behind Steve, which Steve punches)**

**Ultron: Will be metal.**

 

”Can metal really be living?” Wong asks. 

“Well, it depends on how you define life, as something that can eventually end, so in that case-“

Shuri groans, “You had to get him started!”

 

**(Meanwhile, underground)**

**Bruce Banner: We gotta move.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You're not gonna turn green?**

**Bruce Banner: I've got a compelling reason not to lose my cool.**

 

Peter smiles into Valkyrie’s shoulder. 

 

**Natasha Romanoff: I adore you.**

**(Natasha kisses Bruce, but pushes him into a hole)**

 

”Woah.” Quill gasps. “Finally some good content!”

Peter and Bruce glare deeply at him.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: But I need the other guy.**

 

"You know if you edit this right, it would make an awesome break up." Shuri informs.

 

**(The Hulk jumps out of the hole)**

 

"YES! FINALLY!" Valkyrie yells, and Peter cringes away from the loud noise.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Let's finish the job.**

**(With Natasha on his back, he jumps all the way up to the surface of the city, her falling far from his back)**

**Natasha Romanoff: I really hope this makes us even.**

 

"Not even close." Bruce huffs.

Nat raises an eyebrow, "What was that?" 

Bruce blinks a few times, while Thor cowers behind him. "I said that was close. You... falling... you could've... died... that was close..."

Nat nods once, and Thor sighs in relief.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Now go be a hero.**

**(The Hulk runs off, and Natasha smiles)**

**(Tony is flying around the city)**

**FRIDAY: The vibranium core's got a magnetic field. That's what's keeping the rock together.**

**Iron Man: If it drops?**

**FRIDAY: Right now, the impact can kill thousands. Once it gets high enough? Global extinction.**

 

"No wonder you people fell apart. You only get together at literally the worst possible times!" T'Challa yells.

Vision nods. "And everyone but Ms. Romanoff tends to pretend they don't exist when they're going through slightly less, but not that much less, worse situations."

Nat sends him a peace sign, and Steve stares at Vision. "Why do you hurt us?"

Wanda shrugs, "He has a point, at least we were all their for Rhodes when he went to see Mama Mia! the musical."

Sam shudders. "So much Abba!"

"You loved it." Rhodey huffs.

 

**(Tony notices a building about to fall to the ground)**

**FRIDAY: That building's not clear. The 10th floor.**

**(Tony finds a family cowering in an apartment)**

**Iron Man: Hi. Okay.**

**(He sees a bathtub)**

**Iron Man: Get in the tub!**

**(He flies the bathtub out of the building)**

 

Okoye tilts her head to the side. "Wow, whenever anyone ever talked about this, they always made it sound like you guys just destroyed Sokovia with absolutely no care for the well-being of the people."

T'Challa scrunched his face. "That is exactly what people were saying. Is this why you guys were fighting?"

Steve sends an obnoxios face at Tony.

"Oh, please! Half of that fight was over your best friend, and you know it." Tony yells.

"What about the assassins?" Bucky asks.

Nat rolls her eyes. "You three were already at fugitive level before anyone was aware of the 'assassins', and Steve helped you escape after beating up a ton of guards, me, Peggy's niece, and Tony!" 

Bucky looks at Steve. "Dude."

 

**FRIDAY: I got airborne, heading up to the bridge.**

**(An Ultron flies up, and throws Steve far, into the windshield of a car)**

 

Tony snorts, and so does FRIDAY.

 

**Iron Man: Cap, you got incoming.**

**Captain America: Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed... walk it off.**

 

Everyone slowly turns their heads to Steve. Steve just blinks a few times. "I did say that... didn't I?" Everyone nods very slowly. "I... didn't expect anyone to die..." He says slowly.

 

**(The Hulk comes out of nowhere, breaking an Ultron, dangerously close to Zerinka and Costell)**

 

"You expected anyone to survive that?" Okoye asks, gesturing at the TV.

 

**(Back to where Wanda and Clint are, Clint is ushering Wanda to safety)**

**Hawkeye: Go, go, go!**

**Scarlet Witch: How could I let this happen?**

**Hawkeye: Hey, hey, you okay?**

**Scarlet Witch: This is all our fault.**

 

"At least someone says it." Drax says nodding. Gamora slapped him on the arm. "What! You're telling me I'm wrong?"

She shrugs. "She's still my friend."

 

**Hawkeye: Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know. Because the city is flying. Okay. Look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense.**

 

Tony laughs again, sticking his tongue out. Scott holds Clint back.

 

**(A shot comes through the wall, and Clint shoots an arrow back)**

**Hawkeye: But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.**

 

"What is with you guys and just appointing random people to the team?" Steve asks.

Nat places her fist under her chin, and gestures between Bucky and Scott. Steve shuts up immediately.

 

**(Wanda says nothing)**

**Hawkeye: All right. Good chat.**

**(Clint takes some arrows, shooting up in between his fingers, and gets ready to shoot)**

 

"Love that movie." Shuri says, smiling. 

Sam starts nodding, tears coming to his eyes. "Except... you know... the last one..."

Bucky groans. "If it makes you so sad then why do you keep thinking about it?"

 

**Hawkeye: Yeah, the city is flying.**

**(He pushes the doors open and starts fighting again)**

**(The bridge starts crumbling some more, and two cars start falling, Steve catches one of them holding a woman)**

**(The bumper breaks off in his hands, and Thor Flies down, throwing the woman back to Steve)**

 

Shuri shudders. "Could you imagine being thrown from that far up."

Everyone looks at each other. "She has a fear of heights." T'Challa clarifies.

"Well who wouldn't?" Shuri yells.

Everyone kind of shrugs.

"I fly with a suit, and have fallen out of the air with said suit." Sam says, and Tony nods.

"My power is flight." Vision says, and several people nod with that.

"I flew myself into the ocean." Steve clarifies.

Shuri narrows her eyes at them. "Well... good for you guys, then."

 

**Captain America: I got you! Just look at me!**

**(Steve sets her on the ground, and an Ultron goes after him, with Ultron's voice)**

**(Steve throws his shield into Ultron's body)**

**Ultron: You can't save them all. You'll never...**

**(Steve uses the magnetism on his shield to throw Ultron off the city)**

**Captain America: "Never" what? You didn't finish!**

 

Tony lets out a half-hearted snort, and Steve looks at him smugly, before Tony gives him the finger.

"Body Language!" Rocket yells.

"I am Groot!" Groot yells, high-fiving him.

 

**(Thor finally comes back, and drops the other car on the bridge)**

**Captain America: What, were you napping?**

**(Thor hits Steve's shield with Mjolnir, and causes an explosion, killing a lot of Ultrons')**

 

Carol tilts her head, and narrows her eyes. "How?" She whispers.

 

**Ultron: Thor.**

**(Ultron grabs Thor, and flies away with him)**

 

"I like this guy." Loki mutters. 

Thor and Valkyrie elbow him in the stomach at the same time, and he doubles over in pain. 

 

**Ultron: You're bothering me.**

**(Clint is starting to get a little overwhelmed with all the Ultrons')**

**Hawkeye: Ow.**

**(Wanda comes out of the building, and gets a few Ultrons', Clint helping her)**

 

Clint gives Tony the finger. "See? I'm useful!" 

Rhodey puts his hand over Tony's mouth before this can go on any longer.

 

**Hawkeye: All right, we're all clear here.**

**(Steve over the comms)**

**Captain America: We are not clear! We are very not clear!**

**Hawkeye: All right, coming to you.**

**(Pietro comes out of nowhere, and grabs Wanda)**

**Quicksilver: Keep up, old man!**

 

Tony laughs, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

 

**(Clint draws his bow back)**

**Hawkeye: Nobody would know. Nobody.**

 

Sam starts silently sobbing again. 

"This is what you get for sneaking out to the movies." Nat says pointedly to Wanda and Sam. 

Wanda hides her head in her hands. "I know."

 

**(He puts the arrow back, and starts jogging to where everyone else is)**

**Hawkeye: "The last I saw him, an Ultron was sitting on him. "Yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already."**

 

Wanda both snorts and tears start to well in her eyes at the same time. Vision places a hand on her shoulder, and Shuri coos.

 

 

**(Ultron beats Thor up a little bit, making him drop Mjolnir)**

**(Elsewhere, some of the cops are shooting at Ultrons' when Pietro and Wanda come through)**

**Police Captain: Hold your fire!**

**(The twins are fighting, when a bullet grazes Pietro's left arm)**

 

Sam starts balling. "I hate cops!"

"Seriously?" Okoye asks.

"I'm with him. That movie gets you in the feels." Shuri sighs.

 

**(He glares at the Officer who shot him)**

**(Elsewhere)**

**Captain America: Romanoff!**

**(Steve throws his shield at an Ultron near Natasha)**

**Black Widow: Thanks!**

**(They both use the shield to destroy another Ultron)**

 

"Wow. Actual team moments." Wong says to himself.

Peter nods. "I know, crazy, right?"

 

**(Tony is looking at the city again)**

**FRIDAY: The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch them, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow.**

**Iron Man: Spire is vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it...**

**FRIDAY: It will crack. That's not enough. The impact would still be devastating.**

 

 

"But, Steve's shield is vibranium and Mjolnir didn't break that." Carol says, her thoughts running wild again.

Thor laughs. "That's because..." He pauses his mouth open. "Reasons, okay?"

 

**Iron Man: Maybe if we can cap the other end. Keep the atomic action doubling back.**

**FRIDAY: That could vaporize the city. And everyone on it.**

**Captain America: The next wave is gonna hit any minute. What do you got, Stark?**

**Iron Man: Huh? Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear.**

 

"Why can't you guys just fly people down?" Val asks.

"REASONS! OKAY?" Thor yells, his brain starting to malfunction.

 

**Captain America: I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.**

**Iron Man: Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice.**

**Black Widow: Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock...**

**Captain America: Not till everyone's safe.**

**Black Widow: Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there.**

 

 

"And that's more than he wanted to save in Infinity War." Tony murmurs.

Clint nods. "And yet, he was willing to give up Nat, and Tony during the Invasion of New York."

Steve shrugs. "For all I knew, they were both dead already!"

Shuri sighs, "Just seems like uneven characterization to me."

"You know this isn't a real film series, right?" Steve asks.

Shuri raises an eyebrow. "Or is this just us watching our own film series for someone else's enjoyment?"

Everyone just blinks at her, and then turns back to the movie.

 

**Captain America: I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.**

**Black Widow: I didn't say we should leave. There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?**

 

"I mean, she makes sense." Bruce sighs.

Nat rolls her eyes. "I don't need your help!" She snaps, and then sees the pointed look Vision, Wong, and Loki are giving her and whispers, "But... thank you."

 

**(Over the comms)**

**Nick Fury: Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better.**

 

"Yes!" Peter yelps. "Love this guy!"

Carol shrugs. "He's okay."

 

**(A hellicarrier appears in the sky, and the refugees and Pietro look at it)**

**Nick Fury: Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.**

**Captain America: Fury, you son of a bitch.**

 

"LANGUAGE!" Everyone yells.

 

**Nick Fury: You kiss your mother with that mouth?**

**Maria Hill: Altitude is 18,000 and climbing.**

 

"Robin!" Shuri squeals.

 

**Cameron Klein: Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two... take them out.**

**(The lifeboats come out of the hellicarrier)**

**Quicksilver: This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?**

**Captain America: This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.**

**Quicksilver: This is not so bad.**

 

"Is it just me, or did he just lose his accent?" Gamora asks.

Drax stares. "What accent?"

 

 

**Captain America: Let's load them up.**

**(Some Ultrons start flying towards the lifeboats)**

**Maria Hill: Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank.**

**Nick Fury: Show 'em what we got.**

**Maria Hill: You're up.**

**(War Machine starts taking down the Ultrons)**

**War Machine: Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story.**

 

"How many people have you impressed with it?" Quill asks.

"Three." Rhodey admits softly.

Mantis starts clapping. "Good for you!"

 

**(Iron Man comes out too)**

**Iron Man: Yup. If you live to tell it.**

**War Machine: You think I can't hold my own?**

**Iron Man: We get through this, I'll hold your own.**

 

Shuri's mouth drops open, and Rhodes shakes his head.

"No! Don't. You. Dare!" He yells.

Tony puts a hand on his heart. "Why must you hurt me like this."

 

**War Machine: You had to make it weird.**

**(A few guards come off to usher the people onto the boats, and Steve runs up to one)**

**Captain America: I got about 50 to 100 more coming in after this group.**

**(The Avengers usher more people on to the boats)**

**Hawkeye: Here we go. Here we go. Let's move.**

**Male Officer: Let's go, everyone!**

**(On the hellicarrier)**

**Cameron Klein: Number six boat is topped and locked... or stocked... topped... It's full of people.**

 

"...Oh! That kid!" Nat yells.

Steve turns towards her. "Who's he? 

"Someone you almost got killed if Sharon hadn't stepped in." Sam answered, and Steve's face turns red.

 

**(An alarm starts blaring, and an Ultron comes towards the hellicarrier)**

**Maria Hill: Incoming!**

**Cameron Klein: Oh, God!**

**(The Ultron crawls towards him, but Maria shoots it before it can hurt anyone, and Nick stabs it in the Ultron's head)**

 

"Awesome." Peter murmurs.

 

**Ultron: You think you're saving anyone?**

**(Ultron is still beating Thor up)**

 

Loki starts laughing, but the more it keeps happening, the more threatening tone his laugh starts to take.

 

**Ultron: I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that.**

**Thor: I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast... I am running out of things to say! Are you ready?**

 

"You didn't really say that mu-" Quill starts to say, but when Thor's head lands on Carol's shoulder, she gives him the finger.

"Why must you all hurt me!" He wails, and Carol gently pats his bicep.

 

**(Ultron straightens out a little, and Vision hits him with the hammer)**

 

Shuri takes a picture, and when Vision looks at her questioningly, she says, "Just using it for something... not sharing it though..." 

 

_@wakanda4evah_

 

_(Insert Picture)_

 

_The Vision, new reposting, please and thank you!_

 

_#my new best friend #awesome #avengers_

_#no reposting!_

 

**(Thor takes it back)**

**Vision: It's terribly well-balanced.**

**Thor: Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so...**

**(Tony is flying around, destroying some Ultrons')**

**Iron Man: I got it. Create a heat seal. I could... I could supercharge the spire from below.**

**(One of the flying blasters on one of the boats falls off, and Tony helps carry it)**

 

"That's nice of you." Mantis says, smiling brilliantly.

 

**FRIDAY: Running numbers. A heat seal could work with enough power.**

**Iron Man: Thor, I got a plan.**

**Thor: We're out of time. They're coming for the core.**

**Iron Man: Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier.**

**War Machine: On it.**

**Iron Man: Avengers, time to work for a living.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. 
> 
> If any of you guys got the references with Sam, I'm sorry but it makes me sad whenever I see this scene. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


	14. Is That The Best You Can Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. I can do my homework in study hall, but I really needed to get this out to you. I'm sorry it took so long, but my schedule is super hectic, most weekends I tend to only get one day off. 
> 
> So, I was looking at the movie, and the earliest I can find a chapter posted on it, was October 16th, which is two days away!
> 
> Unfortunately, that is also the day that I have PSAT's, so it is probably unlikely I will get to say anything that day. So, happy almost year with me. If you're still here, I applaude you!
> 
> Something to put out there: I'm sorry if I write characters wrong, or it seems like I'm putting one too down. I don't mean to, and I'm trying to stop. But, if you couldn't tell, my entire story process is having everyone roasting eachother. And, yes, I do have favorite characters, and, yes, I do favor them sometimes. I'm sorry if that's difficult, but please be kind in the comments. Most people have, but it just really puts me down when I get that one comment about how bad the story and characterization is. Please and Thank you!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"How much longer?" Carol asks. 

"Approximately 27 minutes." Vision answers. 

"Cool," She mutters, "cool."

 

**(Some of the Avengers are beating up Ultrons' when Wanda and Clint show up)**

**Quicksilver: Are you good?**

**Scarlet Witch: Yeah.**

 

"Aw, so caring." Shuri sighs. T'Challa pretend gags behind her back.

 

**Iron Man: Romanoff. You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini."**

 

"I could've gone my entire life without every hearing those words." Strange sighs. 

Peter nods, "Ditto." And Valkyrie smiles smugly at him.

 

**Black Widow: Relax, shellhead. Not all of us can fly.**

**(Natasha drives a truck into several shooting Ultrons, before going into the church)**

**Black Widow: What's the drill?**

**(Tony points to the core)**

**Iron Man: This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.**

 

"Very simple premise for the possible ending of the world." Scott sighs.

Nat raises an eyebrow. "And a giant grape that needs to collect 6 magic rocks and snap his fingers isn't simple?"

"At least it was presented in a much more crazy way than this was." Gamora tells her, and Natasha nods her consent.

 

**(Hulk and Ultron appear, and Thor turns to the robot)**

**Thor: Is that the best you can do?**

 

Everybody groans.

 

**(Hundreds of Ultrons come at Ultron's command)**

**Captain America: You had to ask.**

 

"You know it's bad when Cap is the one telling you to not say something," Tony informs the sulking god.

 

**Ultron: This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?**

**Iron Man: Well, like the old man said...**

**(Tony looks at Steve)**

 

A few snorts run through the room.

 

**Iron Man: Together.**

**(A few close-up shots of the Avengers fighting)**

 

"You know, it kinda looks like you guys are just sort of grunting and doing a lot of waving of your hands like this." Bucky informs the room.

 

**(And then a circular view of the fight in slow-motion with powerful music playing)**

 

Bucky nods, "Now this is more like it, but really Steve? Was the flip necessary?"

Steve gives his best friend a certain finger and everyone gasps. "You wave to your mother with that hand?" Sam asks.

 

**(Highlights: Clint randomly throwing his bow, Thor kicking an ultron on a side angle, and Hulk eating one of the Ultrons)**

 

A few people shake with laughter, and Loki looks at his brother. 

"I must admit that that is not a very flattering angle." Thor sighs.

 

**(Vision blasts Ultron with the Mind Stone, Thor shoots him with lightning, and Iron Man blasts him, and Ultron starts to chip away)**

 

"That seems unlikely." Rocket murmurs  

Shuri nods in agreement. “Yes. The director should really work on not overpowering his villains.” 

“ITS NOT A MOVIE!” Several people yell. 

“You keep saying that, but the more this goes on, the more it feels like just a movie with a kind of bad ending.”

 

**Ultron: You know, with the benefit of hindsight...**

**(Hulk punches Ultron away, and then chases after some leftover Ultrons)**

 

A few chuckles go through the room.

 

**Thor: They'll try to leave the city.**

**Iron Man: We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey.**

**War Machine: I'm on it. No. I didn't say you could leave. War Machine coming at you! Right...**

**(Rhodey shoots a few Ultrons, when Vision starts phasing through the others and blasting them)**

**War Machine: Okay, what?**

 

A camera clicks. “And that is my new wallpaper.” Carol is informs.

 

**Captain America: We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin.**

**Captain America: You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.**

**Hawkeye: What about the core?**

**Scarlet Witch: I'll protect it. It's my job.**

 

“Aw, Hawkdad!” Peter yells. 

Clint squints, but Scott interjects. “Kind of like Iron Dad and Spider Son.” 

“Oh.” Clint answers, nodding. 

Shuri’s mouth drops. “How do you know about that?”

”Hon, who do you think started that?” Scott asks, leaning back, hands wrapped around his head, before falling all the way.

 

**Hawkeye: Nat? This way.**

**(When they leave, Pietro comes back)**

**Scarlet Witch: Get the people on the boats.**

**Quicksilver: I'm not going to leave you here.**

**Scarlet Witch: I can handle this.**

**(She then proceeds to blast an incoming Ultron)**

**Scarlet Witch: Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before. You understand?**

**Quicksilver: You know, I'm 12 minutes older than you.**

 

A tear slides down Wanda’s cheek, and she gets up and leaves the room without another word.

 

**Scarlet Witch: Go.**

 

"You know," Drax begins. 

Quill shakes his head, "Please stop whatever you are about to say."

"She looks so young here," He continues

Quill keeps shaking his head, "Just close your mouth-hole and stop..."

"Nothing like she does now." Drax finishes, and Quill sighs a long-suffering sigh.

 

**(Tony is flying around the city)**

**FRIDAY: Boss, power levels are way below...**

**Iron Man: Reroute everything. We get one shot at this.**

**(Back on the city, Clint and Natasha are driving)**

**Hawkeye: I know what I need to do. The dining room. If I knock out that east wall, it'd make a nice workspace for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling. She can't hear the kids running around. What do you think?**

**Black Widow: You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway.**

**Hawkeye: No one eats in a dining room.**

 

“Facts.” Bucky says, and Sam slaps him upside the head.

 

**(The car stops)**

**Hawkeye: We don't have a lot of time.**

**Black Widow: So get your ass on a boat.**

 

"You tend to use the a-word a lot during times of crisis." Peter observed.

Nat raises her eyebrows. "The a-word?"

Peter gestures to Val, and puts his hands up in half-hearted surrender. 

 

**(Nat finds the Hulk)**

**Black Widow: Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low.**

 

Thor makes gagging sounds. 

Carol smiles. "Wow, am I so ready for Ragnarok."

"One movie at a time, Ms."

"It's Captain!" Carol says, maybe a little too defensively.

 

**(Clint gets on a boat and Steve is talking to a passenger)**

**Captain America: You're safe now. You're gonna be okay. Buckle up.** **Secure your gear, find a seat.**

**Zrinka: Costel! We were in the market. Costel!**

**(Clint spots Costel on the city, and runs after him)**

 

"I am Groot."

"I know, right?" Loki asks Groot.

"I am Groot!" He yells back, and Loki laughs a little.

Scott's mouth drops open. "Wtf?"

 

**Iron Man: Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church.**

**Thor: Is this the last of them?**

**Captain America: Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier.**

**Iron Man: You know, this works, we maybe don't walk away.**

**Thor: Maybe not.**

 

"DO THEY GET AWAY!?" Bruce yells, before freezing, his eyes blinking a few times and his mouth hanging a little open.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Tony asks.

Bruce stays frozen, while Thor leans closer. "Seven phds!" And then starts laughing. You could swear Bruce turns just a little greener.

 

**(Nat is about to calm Hulk down when a plane shoots at them)**

**Ultron: I got no strings, so I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone.**

 

"No! No! No!" Bucky yells. "No way is he still alive!" 

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Are you seriously the one that makes that complaint?"

Bucky titls his head and furrows his eyebrows at Sam, before turning back to the screen.

 

**(Clint reaches Costel)**

**Hawkeye: Come on. Time to go.**

**(He grabs the boy, and is trying to shield him with his body, when Pietro runs at them)**

 

"No." Shuri murmurs.

 

**(Clint looks up to see that a car is now blocking him and the boy, and Pietro is standing right next to him, covered in bullet holes)**

 

"No!" She says louder.

 

**Quicksilver: You didn't see that coming?**

 

"NO!" Shuri shouts, tears coming to her eyes.

 

**(Wanda turns all the surrounding Ultrons to dust as she screams)**

 

"Anyone else having serious flashbacks from the third movie of that one superhero franchise?: Tony asks the group.

Rhodes shrugs. "You mean the one where the red-head goes insane, wheres a red dress, and turns people into dust?"

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Damn, girl." Gamora mutters.

Sam attaches himself to Bucky's arm. "That's just her anger undirected."

Bucky laughs. "What does she do when her anger is directed?"

Sam violently shakes his head.

 

**(Costel looks up to see Pietro's body staring at him)**

 

"That kid is gonna have some issues." Strange murmurs.

 

**(Hulk jumps him and Natasha to the Hellicarrier, before jumping onto Ultron's jet)**

**Ultron: Oh, for God's sake.**

**(Before throwing him off)**

 

"Lol." (Loll) Scott says. He is immediately hit so hard with a pillow that he is knocked out. Peter hugs Valkyrie, who is holding said pillow in her hand.

 

**(Pietro is laid down on a life boat, and Costel is given back to Zrinka)**

**Costel: Zrinka!**

**Zrinka: Costel! Baby!**

**(Clint, slightly bleeding, waves off help)**

**Clint: No, no, I'm fine. Fine. It's been a long day.**

**(He then looks at Pietro's body)**

**(Wanda walks into the subway car that Ultron fell into, her hand glowing red)**

**Ultron: Wanda. If you stay here... you'll die.**

 

"NOW she looks like yourself!" Drax yells.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: I just did. Do you know how it felt?**

 

"That's dramatic af." Wong says. "Respect."

 

**(Wanda pulls out a bunch of wires that powers Ultron's body, and she holds it, dripping and all)**

 

"That's graphic." Bucky murmurs, and then turns to Sam. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Sam shudders, "Small, very small part."

"And... you saw all of this just because you let Vision see terminator?"

"Let who see what?" Sam asks. "Oh, no, that was... way, way, way before."

"Anyone ever think that we should look into anger management for Wanda?" Nat asks.

Vision shrugs. "I looked into it, but thought that it would go as well as the therapy did." He then gets up, and walks the same general direction that Wanda had gone to.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: It felt like that.**

**(A broken Ultron crawls to the key and shuts it down, just as a dog gets on to the the life boat)**

 

"Aww! Such a cute raccoon!" Mantis coos, and all of the guardians give her a lookTM.

 

**(Steve has to jump on to the life boat, when the city starts falling)**

**(Tony starts shooting a beam into the core)**

**Iron Man: Thor, on my mark.**

**(Vision flies through the city, finding and carrying Wanda to safety)**

 

"Aw." Nat sighs, and then looks to find Shuri still crying when she was the only one to say anything. She quickly crosses over, and hugs the younger woman.

"It's just... I kind of shipped us..." Shuri sighs.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

T'Challa shakes his head. "Why can't you say 'I had a crush' like a normal person?"

 

**Iron Man: Now!**

**(Thor hits his hammer into the core, and Sokovia breaks)**

**(Natasha contacts the jet that Hulk is on)**

**Natasha Romanoff: Hey, big guy. We did it. The job is finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode. So help me out. I need you...**

**(Hulk turns the message off)**

 

"Whoa!" Peter gasps. "You _ghosted_ her?" he asks Banner, and then turns to Natasha. "HE  _ghosted_ YOU?" Peter shakes his head at the doctor. "I have lost all respect for you."

"Me too!" Val and Carol say at the same time. 

 

**(An Ultron drone crawls out of the crater of Sokovia, where Vision meets it)**

 

 

"Son of a bitch!" Clint yells.

"Does this guy  _ever_ die?" Shuri says between tears.

 

**Vision: You're afraid.**

**Ultron: Of you?**

**Vision: Of death. You're the last one.**

**Ultron: You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior and settled for a slave.**

**Vision: I suppose we are both disappointments.**

**Ultron: I suppose we are.**

**Vision: Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and... try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that.**

**Ultron: They're doomed.**

**Vision: Yes.**

 

"Anyone ever think we should've looked more into Vision?" Steve asks. 

Natasha gives him a glare. "I will literally hurt you."

"I was making a good point!" Steve yells.

"Yeah, but he's still my god-son." 

 

**Vision: But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them.**

**Ultron: You're unbearably naive.**

**Vision: Well... I was born yesterday.**

 

A snort or two go through the room.

 

**(Ultron lunges at Vision, and Vision blasts him with the Mind Stone)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm currently basing Sam off of my little brother. After watching End Game, the ONLY thing that he had to say about it was 'the red woman was scary'. After watching it the second time, we had a lengthy conversation that ended with, 'the devil is a woman, and it is the Scarlet Witch'. I couldn't make this up if I wanted to. That was all my brother.
> 
> Shuri's 'I shipped us' was plagerized from my friend who once told me that she shipped herself with someone else. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, we have two-ish chapters left! Get ready!
> 
> Until next time <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Here it goes... So much to say.
> 
> I have finally come up with a schedule for my works, and I'm going to try and stick to it.
> 
> I will be putting both my other works, The Soul World and The Big Book of The on hiatus until further notice. I just have so much going on, and I need to come up with more story for The Soul World, and the Big Book of The has a lot more time before I was actually planning to post anything.
> 
> Furthermore, I'm mostly going to focus on my 'Watching' stories. YES, storieS, as in multiple. This one is going to take up most of the rest of my time until June and July, which is when I believe I can expect Captain Marvel and End Game to come out on disc. I am also planning on writing everybody watching another movie sometime later on, but one thing at a time right now!
> 
> One last thing, I am planning on getting one chapter out once every week. This is just so that I don't over do anything, and then give myself a headache with everything to do. I hope you all enjoy, and I can't wait to show more of this to everyone!
> 
> Until next time!!! <3


End file.
